25 Scenes: Ranulf
by Infectious Mike
Summary: A challenge I undertook that requires I write 25 scenes about a character. I chose Ranulf. The content of these may include, yaoi, yuri, AU and crack. You've been warned very much so. Pairings are on the top of each chapter as well as any other details.
1. Sleep

**Title**: Aftermath  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Sleep  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Character/Pairing**: Ike/Ranulf

**Warning(s)**: Pure fluff and shounen-ai but no one cares about that right?

**A/N**: So I'm deviating from my fifty scenes to go over and edit a bunch of the scenes, specifically the first four, I had already written because I think I've gotten a lot better than when I started so every fifteen scenes I'm gonna start editing the previous four chapters every fifteen scenes so this time it'll be scenes 1-4 I'm editing. When I get to Scene 30 later It'll be scenes 5-8 probably. I couldn't really do much with this particular scene since it was supposed to be cute and fluffy. I didn't want to water it down with a bunch of descriptiveness so I kept it at a mellow kind of thing and it's still fluffy.

* * *

It was dawn, far too early for the blue haired cat to be awake, and definitely too early for anyone else, especially after last night's battle and then the activities afterwards with the rest of the mercenaries. The sun was barely starting to rise as he lay in bed and reminisced, what he remembered anyway, about the night before. He recalled a bit of celebrating which Ranulf himself had insisted on. A smidge of drinking, which wasn't too much of a smidge; his hangover was telling him that as it pounded on the walls of his head. Ranulf also quite vaguely remembered the possible drunken sex he had with Ike, but that may have just been a dream, he wouldn't doubt it seeing as it happened before.

Shifting his tail into a more comfortable position on his--_their_ bed he turned to look at his comrade, commander, and lover. He even scowls in his sleep, Ranulf thought for the countless time. His mismatched eyes looked up and down his partially naked bed mate as he thought to himself whether or not he should wake him and begin the day. Ranulf kissed him lightly on the mouth then slowly he reached around his own body with his bright blue tail and wrapped it possesively around Ike before he turned his body away from the taller man. Ranulf pressed his bare back against the hard muscle of Ike who subconsciously wrapped an arm around the laguz and pulled him closer. Ranulf smiled to himself and went to sleep completely content with sleeping the entire morning away.


	2. Love

**Title**: Testosterone Dangers  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Love  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Ike  
**Warning(s)**: Shounen-ai but no one really cares about that, right? And sexual activity, but once again, who cares?

**A/N**: The second scene that I've edited didn't see many changes either. However it was changed drastically between word usage and grammar also a bunch of other things. The story is still the same though and it's still a little humorous, if not more.

* * *

It was all a haze, a bloodstained haze to be exact. The mix of the adrenaline in battle, the chaotic aura surrounding the field provided the bloodstained aura surrounding his vision. The haze was just a mix of him being extremely horny and without an Ike to help him, and thus he was stuck on the battlefield while trying to suppress the sudden urge to kidnap a certain blue haired commander and take him to a far away place to relieve the sexual tension he had built up from only that morning. However, he couldn't do this action yet, he would need to take care of the battle first he kept telling himself. He sat patiently in his cat form for any kind of enemy to appear so to distract his mind from Ike and his utter sexiness. As calm as he looked sitting there waiting on his laurels his mind was train wreck in dire need of repairs he spotted an enemy approaching but then the offending swordsman ran away at the site of Ranulf who immediately bent his body into a launching position to throw himself at the unfortunate swordsman. Ranulf sighed mentally then began thinking again. His blood started pumping and his heart raced, unable to sit still any longer he ran down the field of battle deciding to take matters into his own hands. He wanted Ike, now.

Ike stood watching over the field of battle knowing that none of the combatants were a match for him. He grew bored of slaying, even for coin, and began leaving things in the hands of Titania and Soren on the seldom times that Ranulf was there he put Gallia's sub-commander in charge instead of doing things himself. In other words, Ike became lazy. This was the one time where he regretted putting Ranulf in charge for the simple reason that, Ranulf was missing. He was fairly certain that if Ranulf wasn't in his position that he would've been drawn to an enemy just from his laguz nature of bloodshed, but Ranulf never seemed the type to resort to violence just for the sake of violence. He thought for a moment as he slowly pulled away from the world and into his thoughts and wondered where Ranulf could be. Ike was quite sure of Ranulf's location when he spotted the cat charging him full speed. Ike easily spotted the lust in the mismatched eyes of the sub-commander "Oh Goddess help me…" Ike muttered before the cat tackled him.

Ranulf tackled the commander and had all four paws holding Ike down while he licked at his face hungrily. The cat quickly reverted to his human form then continued by passionately kissing Ike who was still lying on his back beneath Ranulf.

"You just couldn't wait until after the battle, could you?" Ike asked between kisses.

"Of course not, the battle only got my adrenaline pumping, and then I thought of you. You can fill in the blanks," he moved down to Ike's neck tracing kisses and nipping at him with his fangs which led to slight moans. Ranulf moved his hand under the thick armor Ike was wearing to feel the hard muscle hidden underneath.

"Ranulf," Ike breathed out, "We're on...the battlefield."

Ranulf quickly raised his head and sat on Ike's stomach effectively straddling him he took his hand out from under Ike's armor. "Why does that matter? It's not like you do anything anyway, the only time you ever do work is..." Ranulf put a finger to his chin in thought for a moment, "Wait a sec, why do I care?" he leaned forward and caught Ike's lips again; his palms pressing into the solid earth next to Ike's head.

"You do know how much of a hassle it is to get out of this armor right?" Ike managed to say between Ranulf's antics involving his own mouth.

"You do know how to kill a mood," Ranulf said sternly.

"Well, as much as I love you; and having these kinds of..."

"Just say the damn word, its sex, alright, S-E-X."

"Fine, as much as I love you and having sex with you, there is a time and place. The battlefield is not the time, nor the place," he stated trying to lift himself from Ranulf, but the blue haired laguz had him firmly pinned down.

"Okay then...well as much as I love you--wait a sec I have an idea." Ranulf transformed once again and got off from Ike. He then quickly ran behind him and grabbed the back of his armor with his teeth and began pulling him away.

"What are you doing?!" Ike flailed trying to get loose. The sight of the almighty savior of Tellius being dragged around on his butt must have looked comical. "Just because I told you the battlefield isn't the place doesn't mean you take me to another one!!" Ranulf let out a noise what Ike interpreted as a laugh, but he still continued to be dragged away. It'd be the end of the battle by the time they were finished with their activities and deep down inside, Ike wasn't complaining.


	3. Pain

**Title**: Desperation Measures  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Pain  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Action/Humor  
**Pairing/Characters**: Ranulf, Elincia, Ulki  
**Warning(s)**: Language, stuff you probably haven't heard before.

**A/N**: The third scene that I've edited in my fifteen-scene break. This one saw MAJOR changes, a lot of you will be able to tell the difference, those of you who read the first version anyway. The story basically remains the same as well as the end of it.

* * *

Ranulf sighed. He was a few steps in front of Elincia. The both of them looked at the myriad of Valtome's soldiers in front of them unable to believe that the Disciples of Order had this many men, but then again if the Goddess Ashera was behind all of this then anything might be possible. Surprisingly, they hadn't been spotted yet.

"Are you sure we can handle this many alone, Sir Ranulf?" Elincia asked floating over to his side trembling on her steed slightly, but not with fear, with anticipation. Even Queen Elincia's peaceful self had a spark of chaos flowing through her. As much as she would deny her need for battle, Ranulf would see through the Crimean royal every time.

"Honestly, no. But Tibarn expects me to keep you safe. So I'll keep you safe to the best of my abilities even at the cost of my life Your Majesty."

"That won't be necessary," she said calmly, "where is King Tibarn anyway I wasn't informed of the strategy we are using."

Ranulf thought for a moment, putting his hands into his pockets, "Tibarn has gone off on his own to 'kick the crap out of the Disciples of Order' and brought Reyson along giving an excuse about him needing the Heron's seid magic," Ranulf almost laughed out loud at the reasoning. Knowing Tibarn and his irresistibility to the White Prince, they were probably fucking like bunnies. "Janaff, and Ulki are circling around the right flank to get rid of the fire mages so us beast tribe laguz don't get in rouble while Lyre and Kyza are taking care of the archers and wind mages to cover the hawks. "Lucia stayed with Pelleas to protect him from anything that might happen to the Daein King since he's using long-range magic and the boy gets tired so easily. I feel bad for the girl really, and him too," Ranulf sighed and then stared at the sky. "And we are to protect the right flank from any enemies that might try to get to the camp, I'm sure Kyza and Lyre have already taken care of the vanguard making it easier for us, now we just wait for the leaks to get through."

"Sir Ranulf?"

"Yes?"

"Are you able to transform? It will probably be necessary if we are to survive."

"Survive what? There's no-" he laughed nervously as he saw a group of Swordmasters, Halberdiers, and Warriors coming their way. There were twelve of them total. "Nevermind…" he took out his last Laguz Stone and pressed it to his body. "Try to stay behind me Your Majesty, and heal me if I need it. The stone was assimilated into his body and he transformed instantly.

The duo entered the battle, quickly gaining the upper hand, Elincia using her ability to fly to her advantage by circling around and diving when she saw an opening that Ranulf may have created by drawing all of their attentions on him. The Queen also completely ignored Ranulf's request to stay back. Ranulf used his incredible speed to dip and dive out of the way of incoming spears, and swords. The axe-users weren't even a problem because the broad weapons they used were far too heavy to strike him even if he were trying to avoid them. Ranulf paused for a moment when he saw an archer in a nearby bush load an arrow and aim into the sky. The split second that realization had hit him was when a lance found its way into his side.

He growled then looked downed at his side to see the spear that pierced his fur. Ranulf jerked his body away from it and retaliated on the poor soul who struck him. When he finished rending the enemy he sprinted to the archer avoiding the many blades that nearly met their mark and leaving a trail of his only blood that seeped from his wound. The sniper had already notched another arrow and was aiming at Elincia again. Ranulf managed to take care of the archer but not before the arrow was loosed into the sky. Ranulf dared not look in the direction of the fired arrow, but he did anyway.

He heard the cry of the Pegasus as it slowly drifted down to the ground. It had struck the poor aerial creature in her wing. Ranulf tried to get over there but the path was blocked by the nearly dispatched group of enemies. Ranulf was starting to regret taking them out first hand instead of focusing on the more dangerous Halbediers. He ran back into the midst of battle to create a path to Elincia. He continued to fight and managed to eliminate the enemies down to three when he suddenly reverted back to his human form.

"This might be bad…" he muttered as the sudden transformation surprised the small group of three that had surrounded him. Two of them were axe-users the other a Swordmaster. The cat looked at them and prepared himself for hand-to-hand combat. He felt the cold metal of a steel blade connect with his back. He cried out and stumbled forward but regained his balance quickly when he saw one of the axe-users swinging towards the area he was stumbling into. His wound was shallow but the blood still flowed through the rip in his brown shirt, which was quickly changing into a darker tint.

Ranulf felt a strange sensation surrounding the middle of his spinal cord. His wound became covered in a blue energy and began to close. "How long until you can transform?" Elincia said from a few feet away switching out the staff for her prized blade as she went to assist the cat.

"Well…that strike may have helped but it might still be a while," he said reaching into his pouch and pulling out some Olivi Grass. He munched on the herbs while Elincia took care of the other enemies he then spotted out of the corner of his eye another group of enemies with an even greater caliber than the last.

"What should we do?" she asked hesitantly after cutting down the last axe-user. "It's a pretty big group,"

"Lyre and Kyza are slacking again…" he muttered, "We hide and scythe them in from the back and hope that Lucia and Pelleas are ready to fight."

"I'm not worried about Lucia, as long as we are on the field of battle she will not rest for even a moment. Sometimes it gets, irritating, for lack of better words."

"She only does it to protect you, you realize."

"Yes, I am aware. Anyway instead of talking about my personal guard how about we discuss our strategy again. I lost my ability to fly due to that sniper feathering my Pegasus's wing. Thankfully the wound was able to be healed and she had enough energy to go back to the camp. Are you able to transform?"

"If I said no would you allow me to fight out there alone with you covering me with a staff?"

"Sir Ranulf," she said in that famous royal tone "you do realize that out there, alone, in your human form you will not last long. Even with my healing, they will surround you and kill you even if we have the advantage of a preemptive strike. I cannot and will not condone this plan," she said firmly.

"Elincia, my only duty to make sure you survive and that's what I'm doing," he covered the Crimean Queen's mouth and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, here they come now." The group of Swordmasters, Halberdiers, and Cavalry ran past without a glance at the two in the bushes. Ranulf looked out of the bushes as soon as the myriad of enemies were out of earshot.

He made a motion to Elincia, "Come on, let's go. Don't forget your sword and staff," he said raising himself. Elincia immediately reached over to her sword and made a gaping slash into Ranulf's leg which immediately made him cry out in pain.

Ranulf swore loudly. He immediately reached down and grabbed Elincia by the top of her armor and picked the Queen up. "I'll forgive that once but if you so much as touch me with that blade again I'm going to have to resist the urge to hurt you!" he yelled throwing her to the ground.

"It's better to take the pain of slashing your leg so you can transform instead of losing your life!" she yelled back in retaliation standing up and brushing herself of. She then got on one knee and grabbed her staff and began healing the wound she created. "I try to help your transforming process go faster by inflicting a little pain on you and you yell at me?!"

"You don't agree to me fighting out there alone in this form but your tear a gaping hole in my leg?! And if this is a 'little pain' what the hell do you consider pain?!" he yelled. "I don't even get a bit of warning, too. Real nice Your Majesty," he mocked a royal tone.

"Okay maybe I went a little over the line but it did the job and besides, your as good as new now anyway."

"That isn't the point!" he said reaching for the Amiti but she reflexively pulled it away from him and placed it in it's sheathe. "How about you give me that sword and let me cut a slash like that into your leg? Then you can feel what I just went through," he said experimenting with his leg and how gentle he had to be with it.

"Instead of talking about cutting one another's leg open how about you focus on the enemies you are supposed to be ambushing?" Ulki said behind them flapping his wings slowly.

"Why are you here?" Ranulf asked, taken aback that Ulki wasn't taking care of anyone else. "Aren't you supposed to be with Janaff and the other Laguz?"

"This is the only place where I can't hear Reyson and Tibarn," he said solemnly looking from Ranulf's grimacing face to Elincia's clueless one. "Anyway, now that you can transform I suggest you get going on that ambush, I'll be going with you to, just toss me a Laguz Stone if you have any. Janaff took all of mine."

"I used my last one as well, sorry. You're just gonna have to wait or chew on this stuff," he said reaching into his bag a taking out a handful of the red Olivi Grass.

"I never liked that stuff, I think I'll just sit back here and listen in on the battle to see where I'm needed most.

"You could just wait it out and wait for your energies to return."

"You could just let me help you with that," Elincia smiled at him shouldering her trusty blade.

Ulki immediately took to the skies.


	4. Sand

**Title**: Misunderstanding  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Sand  
**Genre**: Action/Humor/Romance  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Characters/Pairing**: Ranulf/Skrimir, Titania, Soren  
**Warning(s)**: Shounen-ai but no one cares about that right?

**A/N**: The fourth chapter saw a few changes here and there, nothing too different. Maybe a bit smuttier towards the end. Anyway, this is the last one until I get back to writing another fifteen scenes. So now I'm back to writing for those of you who might've thought I was dead or something. Enjoy this.

* * *

They finally arrived at Tower of Guidance, and Ike had the nerve to not take him along inside. What the hell was that beorc thinking leaving one of his strongest warriors outside? General Skrimir ran this question over his mind multiple times. Not even the cries of help from Ranulf managed to tear him out of thought.

"Skrimir!! I could use some help over here!!" Ranulf called for the countless time to the red maned warrior while dodging an incoming spear by using the soldier's own body to maneuver around it. He then gave the offending warrior a swift kick to the side face leaving him senseless, but standing. Ranulf landed gracefully on his feet then sent another kick into the same soldier's gut sending him to the ground.

Skrimir still hadn't responded, his body remained stiff even as he was surrounded. Suddenly the wind had picked up and sent the mix of Swordmasters, Warriors, and Halberdiers away from Gallia's next king. Soren walked over to him and looked into the Lion's eyes with his usual look of irritation and scorn. "General Skrimir, I will not say this again so pay attention. Ike did not take us with him because he needed us to be here, he needed strong warriors within and also from without. I felt the same way you did at first when he asked me to stay here, but then I understood why he had me, one of his greatest assets stay behind," Soren had a point behind his notion of conceitedness.

"And why is that little beorc?!" Skrimir roared.

"Yune had told him to bring Ena, and as I recall her intelligence almost matches my own, the same reason applies to you, did you not notice that he took King Caineghis? The Lion King is much stronger than you are." Soren stopped for a moment switching his Arcwind tome for and Arcthunder tome to dispose of an incoming Dracoknight.

"Soren, I need your help," Titania called to the young strategist. She was being faced with a myriad of Snipers and Mages and couldn't handle them all despite her extraordinary prowess due to them having the ability to use ranged attacks.

Soren looked at Skrimir then took his leave to assist Titania. Ranulf soon came over and stood in front of him. "Hey Skrimir, what do I have to do to get you out of your mopey mood? Treat you to some rough sex after all of this?" He asked rhetorically, looking up at his superior. "Soren is right you know, he needed to balance the teams out and left us here for that specific purpose." Skrimir reached out at an incoming spear aimed for his chest and grabbed it by the shaft then broke the weapon in half. Ranulf followed up by sending a quick jab to their cheek and another punch to their chest. Skrimir himself lifted the soldier afterwards and with a mighty roar threw him into more incoming enemies which led to them all falling in a heap of clanking metal and weapons. Soren took advantage of the moment and sent an Arcfire spell at them leaving the stench of burning flesh lingering in the air. "Combo!!" he yelled giving a jumping high five to Skrimir. Soren merely shook his head in embarassment. "Well this pretty much takes care of this area, Titania and Soren can finish up here, let's go get some rest, you look like you need it, especially after that trek through the desert," he said taking his general's hand and leading him away. "We'll leave the rest to you," he yelled to Ike's Deputy Commander.

"Ranulf, I am no coward! I will not rest while our comrades are still fighting!" he said pulling his hand away.

"I just told you this area is for the most part cleared and there is nothing Ike's two greatest officers can't handle. Trust me, even Ike has a problem taking those two down when training."

"While there are enemies still around I will continue to fight!"

"Your pride will be the death of you. You and I both know you're fatigued from the desert. I can see it on your face. And if you aren't then I am, I've been here before. We'll let the beorc fight for a bit then we can join them later. Besides, now you can tell me how you managed to get all this sand stuck in your hair," Ranulf said jumping up to sit on Skrimir's shoulder to pick out the grains of sand stuck there. Skrimir paused for a moment and thought about chucking the cat off of him then just let it happen and continued walking towards a relatively safe area.

"Oh, _that_. The stupid crow Naesala decided to blast us with it in his wake. I'm not the only one who ended up with all this sand either. That blonde archer got piled with it too and man was he pissed." Skrimir almost laughed, "He managed to stick Naesala's wing with a crossbow. Naesala would've torn the boy to pieces if Micaiah wasn't there." Skrimir ducked under the entrance to their tent, Ranulf still picking sand out of his hair. "Do you want to get off now? Or do I have to take you off?"

Ranulf got off of Skrimir by himself and jumped onto the soft mattress of the bed in front of them then laid down and folded his hands behind his head. He was quickly covered by Skrimir. "Yeah...about that..." Ranulf said when he saw a plethora of sand fall from the lion's hair. The grain fell on Ranulf's chest but he ignored that for now.

The Lion bent his head down to kiss the Cat and slid his tongue into Ranulf's open mouth. He explored the smaller man's mouth going over his teeth and brushing against the roof of his mouth. His hands traveled down Ranulf's side and went under his shirt pushing it up halfway. Skrimir then moved his head to nip at the cat's neck. More sand fell out of Skrimir's hair and Ranulf ignored it again.

Ranulf moaned, "Skrimir…do that again," his breath became hitched as Skrimir began hitting the very sensitive spot on his neck. Ranulf made it easier for the prideful warrior who was now taking Ranulf's shirt off, the latter of which raised his arms to make it easier. He continued to moan in an erotic fervor until sand once again fell from the Lion's shaggy hair.

Ranulf quickly turned away from the Lion and slipped out from under him. "I can't do this when sand keeps falling from your hair and onto me. Wash your hair or something and then we can continue, until then no sex for you," he walked out completely forgetting that he was shirtless. Ranulf continued to walk leaving a baffled Skrimir behind when he felt something really cold connect with his chest.

He shivered and then cursed himself in his head. "Who's armor did I run into?" He looked up spotted red braided hair. "Oh it's only Titania," he looked up at the silver armored paladin who merely stared down at Ranulf's small shirtless form.

"Why are you half-naked?"

Ranulf immediately turned his face away, "Basically, I'm not having rough sex with a sandy lion," Titania kept staring at him with disbelief. "What? I'm sure you wouldn't want to have sex with someone who's been playing too long in the sandbox either."

"It's not that that I find strange it's more that you're so revealing about it…"


	5. Glass

Title: Fragile  
Author: Infectious Mike  
Prompt: Glass  
Category: Fire Emblem  
Characters/Pairing: Ranulf, Zihark, Meg, Ilyana

**theforgottenhyoshi**: Yeah I had a bit of fun writing that, actually I've had a lot of fun writing all of these but that part made me giggle inside ;P  
**Hiraku**: They're amazing aren't they? You should post it so people like us can read it. I got the idea from a few base conversations from RD and the support conversations from POR. They just led me to believe the two a great for each other. At the same time though I support Ike/Soren.  
**Naglfar**: Really you think so? Thanks. And yeah I know, I had major issues with chapter three. I didn't feel like dealing with it though and my beta seemed kinda tired at the time so I didn't feel like asking too much of her. Anywho, you're request has been answered in this scene. I hope you like it.

* * *

Ranulf couldn't believe Ike had the nerve to give him this chore at first especially since he could've chosen between about more than 40 warriors now that Micaiah's warriors had all joined they're own. Now he thought it had its merits. After all, he wasn't the only one assigned to carrying in supplies which led to a bit of comedy. He had gotten to know one of his three co-workers while carrying in these boxes, Ilyana, who's name he had never gotten correct even since the Mad King's war he remembered her. The Swordmasted clad in purple, Zihark, he didn't exactly remember anything specific about him other than he defense to the Laguz. That leaves Meg, who is really the source of the problem, her obsession with the swordmaster was getting on his nerves and preventing her from working so Ilyana and himself forcefully separated them. He sent Ilyana with Meg to keep her in line and Zihark was with himself. Now the two were walking towards the mell hall/tent and talking about the obsessive Armor Sword

"Really? Her father is Brom? I never would've been able to tell...and you're saying that he set up this marriage without even telling you?" the cat asked a little intrigued.

"Yeah isn't that so messed up, and you wanna know what she called me the first day I met her?" he asked, shifting the box he was carrying in a more comfortable position on his forearms.

"Oh my, what did she call you?" Ranulf asked in fake concern holding his own box with one hand.

"She called me pookums of all things can you believe it?" Ranulf only laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." He then spotted Ilyana and Meg out of the corner of his eye, "Damn those girls are fast, but don't look now because here she comes. Brace yourself she isn't stopping," he heard the sound of violent collision of glass falling on glass and realized Zihark had dropped his box and ran. Meg immediately started chasing after him yelling inane nicknames towards him. "You idiot!! Be careful with that, do you know how expensive that stuff is!" Ranulf managed to yell putting down his own box to check the contents in Zihark's. Thankfully, none of it was broken.

"Zihark!! Get your ass back here!" the purple haired girl yelled whose name Ranulf could never get right. She was _pissed_. He could tell from the chaotic aura that she gave off in waves, even from their distance from each other. Then he remembered from the Mad King's War that she had an insatiable hunger and was probably pissed, considering Ranulf's own box contained food. She didn't know that though.

Zihark immediately stopped which led to Meg running right over him. She stopped for a moment unbeknowingstly standing on Zihark's back, "Where did he go?" she asked stupidly. The sword knight veiled the sun from her eyes and continued looking around when she heard laughter from behind her. Zihark let out a muffled cry of pain as the big girl stood on him.

The blue haired Laguz fell to the ground laughing hysterically both hands clutching his middle. Ilyana now beside him was also chuckling to herself. "Man he's more of a pussy cat than I am," Ranulf said sighing, then he picked up Zihark's box. "I needed that laugh though," the cat continued walking towards the mess hall/tent.

Ilyana walked over to the box that used to be Ranulf's, "I guess it's okay for him to slack, he got his just desserts anyway. As long as there wasn't any food in his box," she examined the box then took out an Arcthunder tome out from the hidden pocket inside her cape. They weren't getting off easy.


	6. Church

Title: Sundays  
Author: Infectious Mike  
Prompt: Church  
Category: Fire Emblem  
Character/Pairing: Ranulf/Ike, Mist, Rhys  
Warning(s): Slight smuttyness. swearing.

**Naglfar(both of you)**: Take that somewhere other than my review board please and thank you. Thanks for both of your reviews.  
**Yuki: **That was probably one of the best reviews I've received thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones.  
**LittleLinor:** Ah you...your rhymes are silly but I must hail the almighty beta. Your Mist/Jill will be on it's way soon.

* * *

Ranulf sighed as he woke up from his sleep for the fourth time that morning. He was tired, and yet he couldn't sleep. He had no clue why. The cat was laying down on the couch in the Greil Mercenaries' rec room. Why these guys even needed a rec room was beyond him. He shifted on the couch once more letting one of his legs hang off the side; the sole of his foot flat against the floor. Ranulf folded his hands behind his head and stared at nothing. It was too bright to get back to sleep but he was too tired to get up and do something. No one had ever told him that that means he's lazy. He thought just for the sake of trying he would close his eyes and try to sleep.

Ranulf heard the wooden door behind him creak open. His ears perked up momentarily then went back to their normal position. He stayed motionless as the person approached. Going by their light footsteps he guessed it had to be small female, unless it was Rolf. He managed to deduce it to Mist once he opened one eye to look around. "Oh it's you," he stated.

"Yeah, are you okay? You drank quite a lot last night," Ranulf swore in his head at this. Beorc women were getting smarter. He put a fake smile on his face.

"Of course, I can hold my alcohol quite well thank you," he said this as he jokingly rolled off the couch onto the floor, after unwrapping his tail from his bare stomach. Mist giggled to herself and outstretched her hand to help him up. He took it thankfully and yanked himself to his feet. "You're getting stronger, one of these days you'll be able to put your brother in his place," Ranulf said cheerfully. Of course she knew he was lying, as did he, but Mist went along with it anyway.

"Really? You think so?"

"No, not really kid." he laughed and she did too. "Anyway, you need me for something?" he said rummaging through a travel bag at the end of the couch. He pulled out a blue shirt and threw it on.

"Actually yes, Rhys and I want you to come to church with us."

"I refuse." Ranulf said immediately standing up straight from putting his shirt on.

She pleaded with him, "Come on Ranulf, please!!" Ranulf knew he couldn't say no to such a nice girl, not to mention he owed her for all the times she saved him on the battlefield.

Going against everything he said he wouldn't do again he sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'm not staying for more than 15 minutes cause those places get boring."

"I don't appreciate those remarks, Ranulf," Rhys said sternly from the door. "Aside from that, let's be going now Mist. Mass is about to start soon."

Ranulf almost swore at the priest but stopped himself from the tempting invitation. "I'm gonna go shower," he said instead. Mist nodded in approval and left the room closing the door behind her. Sighing once more he squatted down to his bag and went through it again searching for a pair of shorts or pants, preferably shorts because of the hot weather. He managed to find a pair of cream colored shorts. Standing up he looked at the door once more and saw someone he wasn't expecting to see awake. "Oh hello Ike, how are you this fine...afternoon?" Ike was walking over to him, he was horny. Ranulf could tell from the aura around him. "Oh for crying out loud...are you still drunk or something?" he laughed then dropped the pair of shorts.

"No, I'm quite sober. Thank you for asking." He was now standing in front of the cat looking into mismatched eyes. "You said something about a shower?"

"Remarkable hearing..."

"Let's go then," Ike interrupted putting both his hands on Ranulf's hips his thumbs making imaginary circles on them.

Ranulf looked down for a moment at the bulge in Ike's pants, "But then we won't get clean, it wouldn't do to have a dirty kitty around the house but then again if I do I don't have to go church. Okay fine. Let's go then," he said giving Ike a quick peck on the lips then slipped past the beorc.

"I'd rather not have to go shower actually," Ike said grabbing his arm and pulling him back wrapping both arms around the cat's waist pulling him closer then kissing him. He slipped his tongue between Ranulf's already opening lips and explored him thoroughly. Ike pulled away a few seconds later moving down the laguz's neck leaving his mark. Ranulf moaned erotically and nearly tripped on the couch behind him had Ike not caught him and brought the two of them down to the piece of furniture safely.

Ike removed Ranulf's shirt then straddled him. He bent down to kiss the cat again while shifting his hips on Ranulf's lap; grinding Ike's butt with Ranulf's raging hard-on. "Stop teasing," Ranulf said harshly then reached up to remove Ike's own shirt. The blue-haired laguz then wrapped his arms around Ike's neck and brought him down for more kissing. Ike slowly started to lay down on top of the laguz while kissing him. Ranulf took his opportunity and in one quick motion switched their positions and was now straddling Ike. He broke their kiss and held Ike's hands above his head with one of his own hands while his other trailed down his body.

Ike bit his lip in anticipation and Ranulf slowly licked his own lips when he reached the top of Ike's waistband. Ranulf reached under the cloth and took Ike's hard member in his hand and slowly pumped it. Ike moaned seductively but his mouth was soon covered with Ranulf's own. The cat's grip on Ike's hands loosened and eventually let go of them to cup Ike's face. Ranulf's ears perked up suddenly, "Oh shit..."

"What?" Ike asked.

"Oh nothing, your sister is just here."


	7. Moonlight

Title: Laguz Problems  
Author: Infectious Mike  
Prompt: Moonlight  
Category: Fire Emblem  
Character/Pairing: Ranulf, Kyza, Skrimir, Lethe, Mordecai, Lyre  
Warning(s): Slight language.

**forgotton hyoshi**: Well here's the new chapter you were waiting for I hope you like it. Thank you so much for saying that. Those kinds of things make me smile and kind of ecstatic to write the next chapter.  
**Rayestar Ikina**: I'm not entirely sure how I would write that but I could try, as soon as I encounter a prompt I could do it to. I'm glad you found that chapter amusing. It was meant to be, thank you for your wonderful review. It made me smile really big.  
**LittleLinor**: I don't think she would really care that much, I mean she is with Jill right? Can't really spout the whole 'Oh em gee you're gay' speech. But I guess she could give him the cross species talk.

* * *

Finally Ranulf was home along with his other Laguz companions. Their trek home to Gallia from the Tower of Guidance was rather tiresome considering they had to sit through numerous peace talks between Daein and Begnion. Ranulf then had the task of gathering all their Laguz brothers and sisters all together. Surprisingly that was the easy part. After all of that King Caineghis had asked Ranulf and Skrimir to stay while he went back to Gallia to prepare for 'something of great importance.' Ranulf requested that he keep his suboordinates with him because they were friends of everyone too. Caineghis full-heartedly agreed to let Lethe, Mordecai, Lyre, and Kyza stay with him for the celebration that the Greil Mercenaries had decided to have.

It hadn't been much of a celebration or a farewell as such. It was more of a spend-time-with-the-person-you-became-attached-to-the-most-before-we-have-to-leave kind of thing. Ranulf of course stayed with Ike for quite a while, he almost didn't want to leave, until Soren walked in with Skrimir. Lethe was flying around with Jill on her wyvern and she seemed to be enjoying herself for one of the first times on this entire journey. Mordecai stayed with Oscar hoping to eat his food and take some home with him, who knew when the tiger would get to taste Oscar's wonderful food again. Skrimir stayed with Soren, who stayed by Ike. The shaggy red head hoped to gain some more knowledge from the tactician before he had to go home. Kyza spent the entire night searching for his dear captain Ranulf. When he realized he wouldn't find him until tomorrow morning he stayed with Lyre, Gatrie and Shinon. The four had a night full of drinking and celebrating.

Now that he was back in Gallia Ranulf started to miss the entire crew, they had been a huge part of his life. He met one of the kindest beorc through all of this and made many new friends. Hell he even helped saved the entire continent. The cat had never expected any of this to happen when he had became the right hand to Gallia's future king. Speaking of which..."Skrimir," Ranulf said sitting on the grassy hill at their feet. He then looked up at the moonlit sky.

"Yes, Ranulf?" Skrimir asked standing next to the blue haired cat.

"What do you think King Caineghis had to leave so urgently for? I'm pretty sure it would involve the both of us considering he asked us to remain behind."

"We will find out when we get there. However what you're saying makes sense to me, surprisingly," he admitted.

"Yeah, I remember when the Laguz Alliance was attacking Flaguerre, and Mugill you were thickheaded and rushed straight into battle. You didn't understand war in the slightest, only the enemy in front of you mattered." Ranulf brought his legs closer to his body and wrapped his arms around them his tail swayed behind him.

Skrimir laughed, "Yes, I remember that quite well. Now that I think about it, I sounded like a fool didn't I?"

Ranulf didn't sugarcoat it, "Indeed you did, honestly, I was kind of surprised you survived that first battle."

Kyza, Lethe, Mordecai, and Lyre joined them at this moment. "Captain, do you remember-"

"Don't call me Captain, we're not at war Kyza," Ranulf interrupted.

"Fine, then, R-Ranulf, do you remember when Zelgius had challenged Gen-Skrimir to that duel?"

"Oh man, how could I ever forget that. Do you know how much of a hassle that was for us Skrimir?" Ranulf said stretching out on the grass and looking up at the stars and the moon. He folded his hands behind his head and brought one of his knees up then moved his tail to lay horizontally across his stomach.

"Don't even start Ranulf, you did some pretty stupid things too, like challenging me for instance, everyone remember Ranulf getting knocked out by me? I sure as hell do," Skrimir roared with laughter.

"Let's not forget that I got your leg and in the end you did retreat, you won the battle but I won the decision making. And you knew it was a stupid idea to go against Begnion's Central Army. Your pride just wouldn't let you back down."

"He has a point Skrimir," Kyza said sitting cross-legged next to Ranulf.

"Why are we wasting time here, shouldn't we be on our way back to the castle?" Lethe piped up from beside Mordecai. Lyre jumped for no particular reason then excitedly went to sit next to Ranulf. Immediately Kyza's eyes darted up and met with Lyre's and the two entered into a staring contest.

"Oh you just can't be patient can you Lethe?" Ranulf said sitting up ruining Kyza and Lyre's contest that would have gone on forever seeing as how cats rarely blink.

"Mordecai wishes for Lethe to be patient as well. It is always trouble when Lethe is impatient," Mordecai said behind the petit cat. Lethe immediately turned around and crossed her arms looking up at the huge tiger. She then faced the rest of them.

"Fine we can stay for a bit longer," she said as if it were her decision.

"Yay," Lyre cheered the scooted a bit closer to Ranulf. Kyza immediately did the same thing.

"You two...how can I settle this whole feud between you fighting over who has my favor?!" Ranulf said standing up then putting both hands on his hips and bending forwards to look at both of them. "What is it with you two, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were obssessed, or in love with me."

"You idiot Ranulf, they are in love with you," Lethe stated. Lyre and Kyza immediately looked away from Ranulf, the heat rising to their faces. "Why do you think Lyre wanted to join your unit so bad. It wasn't because I was in it, it was because you were in charge of it. Kyza...I'm not to sure about him I think he was just assigned and then fall in love with you in the process. Point is, they have been giving you clear signs but you are just too oblivious to them. I can't believe that they've been that patient with you."

Ranulf thought to himself then said, "If I told you two that you get one kiss would you be satisfied?" At this Lethe immediately walked over to her captain and threw a punch to his face.

"Don't say things like that you idiot, it's misleading. If you don't choose one of them I'll do it for you,"

"Fine fine, damn that hurt," Ranulf said rubbing his face. "I'll settle this in a way that it probably shouldn't be settled in. Skrimir come here for a second." Skrimir walked over to where Ranulf was then he began whispering into the Lion's ear.

"I like that..." Skrimir faced Lyre and Kyza then transformed.

"Fight Skrimir, then I'll decide," he said coyly. "Mordecai, Lethe, you may assist whoever you want if you wish, but if I manage to topple Skrimir, then neither Kyza nor Lyre get to have me."

"Any particular rules?" Lethe asked.

"None, you may attack one another if you wish to do so. Except don't kill them, I'd hate to have to explain this to the King."

"Skrimir do you understand what you have to do? Don't go easy on any of us but try not to kill us either and since we have no Staff users I hope you kept some vulneraries and concoctions from the Tower."

Ranulf opened the bag at his waist and took out some olivi grass. "This stuff is usable as well," he said taking some and munching on it.

Lyre and Kyza were already transformed by the time Ranulf was done eating the grass. "Wow you two are quite fast. Laguz Stones I assume? Ah well, Olivi Grass hits the spot as well, anyway. Please, fight, I don't mind giving you all a head start. None of you four could really beat me in combat so I'm not too worried.

Lyre immediately charged at Skrimir, but instead of attacking him she ran right past him and charged into Ranulf. Ranulf however dodged it then transformed himself, his battle-loving Laguz nature triggered the instant she missed him. Ranulf backed up immediately the sat on his hind legs awaiting an attack. Suddenly a blue figure came at him from his left. Mordecai came at his swiftly and he wasn't expecting it from the large tiger. He looked to his right and saw Lethe then began to think to himself. 'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.' He immediately reverted to his human form and held both hands out to the two incoming laguz. "Okay, this was a bad idea. Stop." Lethe and Mordecai immediately stopped and reverted, as did Skrimir, Kyza and Lyre.

"Lyre," he looked at Lethe's twin, "Kyza," he turned towards the tiger. "Let's go take a quick walk in the moonlight and try to figure this out. Skrimir if you want to you can go with Lethe and Mordecai back to the king. Feel free to tell him whatever you want as to what we're doing."

"Alright, I'll do that. Come on you two let's be going now," Skrimir said walking down the hill.

Ranulf put his arms around both the laguzs' shoulders then began walking away into the thick Gallian forest. "Alright I want you to listen, and listen good. You both are in love with me...something I couldn't exactly see, or want honestly. I can't choose between either of you because I'm not...well I'm not attracted to either one of you or even laguz as a species. I honestly prefer the beorc, after this entire journey I've grown to enjoy their way of life," he said stopping suddenly. "Do you understand?"

"Instead of just giving us that bullshit speech you could've just said you're with Ike," they both said in unison.


	8. Happiness

**Title**: Judgment  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Happiness  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf, Skrimir  
**Warnings**: No warnings this time.

**A/N**: I wanted to try doing this at least once, taking a scene from the game and turning it into my own fic or something...taking script from a cinema is NOT easy. Try it someday. I also realized I leave off my fics at really strange places...feel free to comment on this if you feel like it. Don't feel obligated to :)

**forgotton hyoshi**: Haha, yeah I realized that too after I wrote my reply down but oh well. I'm happy to know you keep coming back and reviewing. 3 Yes I rather liked that part too, although I feel like that one was kinda incomplete (albeit it was my longest one so far, almost breaking the 2,000 word barrier, which isn't that much I realize but this for this is can be much.) Anyway, I think I probably coulda done some more on it but oh well. I hope you like this one as much as the other ones.

**Hiraku**: This made me realize how good I actually am doing. Thank you so much, and yeah Ranulf does have that strange quality of being serious but not-so-serious at the same time. OMG yes it does go well with Ike's personality of **almost** all work and no play. (Don't have much of a response to the Jill/Mist kind of thing. I never really indulged myself in their relationship, you should talk to LittleLinor if you wanna talk about that pairing.) Wow that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

**Everyone else reading**: Feel free to request something, as long as it involves Ranulf, I'd be willing to write it for you.

* * *

Ranulf was happy. He couldn't place his finger on it. The whole sensation was strange. He should be feeling the adrenaline pumping into every vein in his body like the other battling Laguz. It was something he wasn't used to feeling on the battlefield. He spotted Skrimir perched on a cliff hanging over the snowy battlefield in his human form. Maybe he felt the same way since he wasn't fighting. Ranulf slowly slipped away from his position on the battlefield and went to join Skrimir.

"How are you feeling?" Skrimir asked not turning to look at the captain.

"It's weird but...I feel great," he answered back moving to stand next to his general.

"Mmm," Skrimir agreed, "Like a weight has been lifted from our shoulders."

"But the battlefield hasn't changed a bit," Ranulf mused, "and yet all the negative energy is gone. How could that be?"

"No matter, so long as things on the battlefield go well," Skrimir stated confidently.

"You're right, but what if...we could end this now?" Ranulf's ears perked up. He then began looking around the sky, his acute catlike senses picking up faint trances of...peacefulness? 'How can this kind of energy exist on a battlefield of war? Something is definitely going on here.'

"What if we could? What then? War is simple, but what comes after; now that is hard," Skrimir stopped for a moment scanning the battlefield. Ranulf jerked his head from his thoughts and did the same. "Diplomacy is not a battle I ever knew how to fight," he said looking over at Ranulf.

Ranulf sighed then looked at the sky once more.

"What is it? You think it will rain?"

"No. Not rain," he said solemnly. He saw a quick flash of orange light. "Wha-Skrimir, we have to get out of here. Now!!" Ranulf quickly bolted into a sprint in the middle of transforming and continued to do so once completely transformed. He saw Skrimir behind him and let out a quick sigh of relief that the Lion had actually listened to him.

The orange light dissapeared, but with a vacuum effect which ended up pulling the laguz backwards fiercely to where they were running from. Ranulf flew into a tree knocking him clean out and Skrimir landed on solid ground. Skrimir regained his balance then looked around. It was too peaceful, too calm, too happy. The Lion did not like it. He walked over to Ranulf then quickly transformed and picked the cat up heaving him over his shoulder. Skrimir then began walking in the direction of the camp but he had no idea the sorrows and anger that would await him when he got there.


	9. Tears

**Title**: Cat Troubles  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Tears  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Skrimir  
**Warning(s)**: Depressed Ranulf, language.

**A/N**: So I'm kinda sequeling this to the 'Happiness' chapter/prompt, (the one you just read if you're reading these in order) since 'Tears' are kinda the epitome of sadness and such. Anyway, my reasoning isn't meant to be understood so don't mind me. plays in traffic What? It's fun try it. I also just realized (after writing it unforunately) that it didn't have to mean tears as in the crying kind, it coulda been as in the ripping kind of tears too. After reading that sentence I think I'm an idiot but that's okay. I hope you all understood that and to those of you that didn't...I'm sorry?

**Hiraku**: I linked it because Ranulf mentions that the chaotic aura around the battlefield is gone and he's kinda thankful and happy for it I guess, and if all the chaos was gone, I think that Ranulf and Skrimir would be delighted. As said above, my reasoning isn't meant to be understood, but I do hope that made it easier for you to understand. As for Ranulf getting with Ike...I might have to do a scene on that one. Thanks for the plot bunny.

**forgotten hyoshi**: Indeed it was, I had to replay the scene like 50 bajillion times, okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit but I think you got the memo. All in all I kinda liked it. Here's the second part to it, hope you like this one too.

**Herr Wozzeck**: So I had to look at your name like 3 times to make sure I spelt it right. Anyway I read it, and reviewed it if you didn't already notice. Feel free to just PM me your answer or whatever. I'm glad you're liking them and yeah I probably should change the rating...does so And yes, thank you I will keep going.

**LittleLinor**: Hah, I win!! Except...I'm not exactly sure what I win. Think of something!! Anyway since the almight beta cough hasn't been on when I'm on errr that can also be taken as me not getting on when she's on ANYWAYS, I'm glad you liked it considering I took your advice and actually edited it without my certain almighty beta. insert many less than threes here

**Everyone after the next prompt I will not be updating for maybe a week or two. I realize that isn't long but just a heads-up. As to why it's on this chapter it's probably because I'll forget to put it on the next one and I just remembered it. Anyways, if I do remember to put it on the next scene, I will do so. If not, I hope you read this, and to those who don't read this and are going to be like 'Where's the next scene,' then you shoulda read this.**

* * *

'I can't believe this happened. I really wanna just wake up and hope it's all just one stupid dream. This entire mess is just ridiculous. How can a Goddess petrify her own creations? Wait--that was a stupid question wasn't it? Oh shut up subconsious no one likes you anyway go back to your corner. I can't believe I just yelled at myself. Wow I really am going crazy aren't I? At least it shows I'm not as...nevermind. Brain stop working.'

Ranulf lay sprawled on one of the many beds in the room. The window next to him was cracked open for ventilation. He looked at his surroundings and saw quite a few of the beds occupied. One held Mist then he saw the Heron royal family all in separate beds. He wondered why they were all here but he didn't want to wake them up to find out. "Oh shit, Skrimir..." he said suddenly.

_Skrimir was running, quickly. Faster than someone of his size should be running. Ranulf, still in his animal form and unconscious, was bouncing on his shoulder. The sprinting general kept an arm over the neck of the cat to keep him secure. He arrived at the perch him and Ranulf were standing not even five minutes ago in just a few moments. "This is..." Skrimir gasped then set Ranulf down on a cold patch of snow._

_The sight that lay before the lion was definitely not something he was expecting. All of his men, his brothers, his friends. They were turned to statues. Not just his own laguz companions either, the enemy, the beorc were changed as well. "This is what we get for angering the Goddess..." he said clutching his fist and looking away. He turned to look at Ranulf who was starting to recover to his paws._

_"Hey is anybody out here?!" They heard from a distance. Ranulf immediately identified the voice as Ike and quickly reverted to his human form. He moved to the edge of the cliff then stumbled backwards._

_"Skrimir...wh-what is this?!" he said shakily._

_"This is our punishment..." was his solemn reply._

_"You mean...the Goddess...did this?" Ranulf choked out. Skrimir could see that Ranulf was ready to break down. He would to if not for his pride. If he knew Ranulf like he thought he did, the cat would take full responsibility for it. He would think that he should've been able to stop this from happening, to end this war before the Dark God awakened and destroyed all of mankind. Ranulf had already collapsed to his knees and his palms were flat on the snow._

_"Ranulf, this wasn't entirely our fault," Skrimir said walking to the sobbing cat and squatting down next to him. "Listen, you alone did not cause this to happen, don't you dare blame yourself for this. As general of the Laguz Alliance this fault lies with me," he said putting an arm around the Ranulf._

_"No, shut up you idiot. You don't understand, wh-when Tibarn told us about Rafiel's story and that the Heron's were mu-murdered by the Senate, I-I was the one who suggested we go to join them to avenge the Herons. King Ca-Caineghis had asked what I thought we should do. I-I told him that we should go and kill those da-damned Senators for killing the Herons and our messenger as well..." Ranulf collapsed into Skrimir. "It's all my fault...I shouldn't have said anything...It's my fault that our brothers..."_

_Skrimir silenced him with his hand, then brought Ranulf's head up to look at the lion. "No, Ranulf. Even doing that you aren't at fault. Not a single person can be at fault for this...apocalypse. You said what anyone else would have said, hell even I would've said that if asked. You had no idea that it would've led to this, none of us did. I'll say this again. It isn't your fault, now shut up, stop crying, and let's go see who else is out here," he said standing up and bringing Ranulf with him who immediately fainted when he reached his feet. Skrimir sighed then placed the cat on his back his arms draping over his shoulders then began walking towards their camp._

Ranulf swung his legs out from the bed placing his barefeet on the ground. The cat then stood up and strectched nearly falling on the bed again when the blood rushed straight into his head giving him a dizzy sensation. He face-palmed at this then walked out of the room not bothering to collect his items and accessories, like the pouch he wears at his side, his stange headband, the sash he keeps around his waist, and the orange cloth that hangs in front and behind him.

He looked at the closing door behind him the stared straight down at Skrimir sleeping on the opposite wall. He was in a sitting position leaning on the wooden surface behind him. One leg was bent inwards while the other stuck straight out as if to trip someone. Ranulf didn't doubt that he probably had tripped someone. He stepped over Skrimir's foot the squatted over his lap his elbow placed on his knee with his hand holding his head up. Ranulf stared at the snoring Skrimir then wondered how he managed to sleep all those nights with him if he snored so loudly. Once the cat was done staring he poked Skrimir's forehead which immediately awakened him. "Hey..." Ranulf said dismally.

"Oh...it's just you. How are you feeling?" he asked retracting both of his legs to sit cross-legged. Ranulf immediately turned and laid his head in Skrimir's lap looking into the golden eyes of his general.

"Well...I'm still shaken, but I'm done crying if that's what you're asking. Wouldn't do to have me crying all day, don't you think?" Ranulf smiled faintly. "And what do you mean by "Oh it's just you?! What am I to you exactly, _General_ Skrimir?!" Ranulf said coyly.

"It's great to have the cheery Ranulf back, I never did like the depressing one," was all he said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," Ranulf said getting up the brushing his lips against Skrimir's. "I'm gonna go take a cat nap. Join me?"

"You know it," Skrimir smiled.


	10. Young

**Title**: Looking Back  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Young  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Kyza  
**Warning(s)**: Homophobic parents. Sad Ranulf. Sexual content

**A/N**: Plot bunnies took over again. Sorry for the oh so long 3-4 day wait. I was busy cosplaying Abarai Renji from Bleach. And to make up for the wait I made this one longer than all the rest. Enjoy it.

**Herr Wozzeck**: Yesh we do love Ranulf when he's more cheery. And they do, I support almost any pairing with Ranulf...

**Rayestar Ikina**: Depressed Ranulf is like the end of the world cause he's always so smiley, unless Skrimir does something stupid, like trying to take on the (insert spoiler alert) Begnion Central Army. Ranulf was right to try to smack him a few times.

**forgotten hyoshi**: Yeah I know...damn summer reading projects. Thanks.

**bitbyboth**: I'm glad you think so because out of all the 60+ characters, Ranulf is the ONLY single character I really love adore and want to kidnap. Sorry for the long update but it's here finally I hope you like it.

**Okay so on the last chapter I said it'd be two weeks. I lied cause I already finished what I needed to do which I thought would be two weeks, but ended up being a few days. Which is why I took so long with this one. ANYWAYS, point being I will not be gone for two weeks and I will continue with this as planned unless something happens to my computer which would suck...a lot. Also, school starts for me next friday (shit fuck damn) SO That being said I won't be able to write as much as I'd like until about November-December cause thats when I get my laptop that I can bring to school. So, basically I'll be writing a lot until school starts, then taking breaks every so often, and then writing a lot more from November till next school year. 3**

* * *

Ranulf sighed, his palm holding his head up as he sat in front of his house on the stairs with the door cracked open. He could hear yelling from inside. His parents were having another argument concerning the information Ranulf just told them. He'd have thought after 37 years, almost 38 of living with them they would catch on to his sexuality. Once he told them his father had immediately sent him outside so they could 'discuss what to do with him.' He didn't quite understand what the big deal was about being attracted to the same gender, but then again, he was only about 13 in beorc years. His mother seemed to be defending him and his father didn't like the idea at all and began coming up with crazy ideas like giving him away, or even abandoning him. He shivered at the thought and the cold night his father had thrown him into.

He tugged on the red band holding his shoulder length blue hair together and looked at his feet his hair draping over his face. The cat sighed to himself once again before his small ears perked up and he caught the sound of his father yelling.

"We'll send him to the damn military; they'll straighten out his _affliction_. They start taking kids around that age now anyway."

Ranulf got the sudden urge to illegally transform and attack his father for saying something like that but it turned into a grunt of frustration. He took some Olivi Grass out of his pocket and began angrily chewing on it. The stuff always did help him calm down even though its purpose was to quicken the transforming process. He then suddenly stood up and spit the grass out once he heard footsteps coming towards the door. It opened to show a splitting image of Ranulf except a lot older. A blue marking, like the ones on Ranulf's cheeks, was in a triangle shape on his father's nose. He also bore mismatching eyes except of red and blue. His hair was a bright blue but much longer than Ranulf's, reaching his mid back. Clad in a short sleeved shirt and cotton pants he stood there with his arms folded, "We're sending you to the army," he said solemnly.

"Whatever you say father," Ranulf said cynically, turning to look at his father, green and purple eyes meeting red and blue ones. Ranulf stood up and walked past his father. He immediately grabbed Ranulf's arm and jerked him towards him.

"Do not speak to me like that again, understand? Now get inside," he said harshly.

"Understood father," Ranulf said forcefully then walked into the house and went into the kitchen where his mother was leaning over the counter next to the sink. She looked like she was writing something "Mom, I need to speak with you, privately," he muttered the last word. She quickly turned and the relaxed realizing who it was.

"Okay Ranulf, let's go out back," she said moving off the counter. The two walked out of the house into their small backyard. "Listen, sweetie, I don't care what your father thinks. I still love you, I hope you understand. Honestly, I don't want you to leave, you are still so young Ranulf," she said grabbing her only son's shoulders her dark blue hair coming over her shoulders.

"I know that mother, but dad is making me feel like...one of _them_. Like I've been cursed with the same blood as a Branded," he said looking at his feet. She pulled Ranulf into a tight hug.

"Leave in the middle of the night and go to Kyza's. Give this to his parents. They'll surely understand," she whispered while covertly giving Ranulf a slip of paper which was then quickly pushed it up his dark-green long-sleeved shirt. "You can stay there as long as you like or as long as they let you either one, but be prepared to go to army when you get back," she sniffed then let a tear run down her face. "One more thing, I'm sure you know this but the law forbids you to transform."

"Yes I know that, I'm going to bed," Ranulf gave her a big hug before entering the house once again the heading upstairs into his room. He closed the door quietly behind him. Ranulf threw himself on his bed face first into his single pillow and began crying which eventually turned into a light sleep.

Late in the night Ranulf heard the door creak open then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. His mother walked inside the room in her animal form not making a sound. She blended in with the night perfectly; her fur color was that of a black panther. Once she reached the bed she nudged Ranulf gently. Ranulf already awake rubbed his eyes clear of sleep and sat up looking at his camouflaged mother. "So why are you allowed to break the law and I'm not?" he asked reaching under his bed for a small brown handbag. Taking it in his hands he took out a small patch of Olivi Grass and began chewing it.

The cat purred gently which he translated roughly into, "Because I'm your mother." Ranulf then wrapped his arms around his mother's body pressing his head to the top of hers. "Bye mom, I love you," he said before opening his window and transforming briefly to jump out and land effortlessly and unscathed. Then he quickly reverted and looked up at the window to see his mother staring and scowling. He mouthed, "I'm sorry for breaking the law but how else did you want me to get out," he smiled and then felt someone tap his shoulder. He quickly turned around then gave a sigh of relief when he noticed it was Kyza.

"Breaking the law is bad Ranulf, you know that, now let's get going," he whispered pulling the smaller cat towards him. Kyza lowered himself to place a small kiss on Ranulf's lips.

"Not in front of my mother you idiot," he hissed then waved to his mother who was still sitting perched on the window watching them skeptically with her yellow eyes. The two then began walking away from the house and started the thirty minute walk to Kyza's living space "Why are you here anyway?"

"Our mothers are best friends, it's only natural that they tell one another everything so my mom sent me to come and get you once she received a call from yours telling her basically everything. That includes our sexual orientation. Why do you think she seemed prepared for this when you told them? Because they tell each other everything. My mom gave yours a warning of what could be coming her way is basically it," he heard Ranulf laugh briefly. "My mom also told me...what your father was saying. I'm sorry," he wrapped an arm around Ranulf's waist, brushing against his small tail briefly.

Ranulf shook his head then moved closer to Kyza. "It's fine; don't worry about it..." he said trying to rest his head on Kyza's shoulder but he failed miserably. "Blast your tallness," he laughed.

"Maybe you're just really short? He said quizzically.

"Shut up, you…" he retaliated but couldn't quite come up with a comeback.

"Dumbass?" Kyza supplied.

"Yeah, shut up you dumbass," Ranulf laughed then stopped and stood on his toes to kiss the tiger. Kyza suddenly purred then blushed madly. "I am not going to bother asking…" he said shaking his head.

"Yeah…sometimes it is better not to ask," he said quickly, coughing and then turning away absently grabbing Ranulf's hand and lacing his fingers with the cat's own. Ranulf looked down at his hand and blushed. "You're 38 soon right?" Kyza asked.

"Yeah," came Ranulf's answer, "In three days, what about it?"

"You'll be 6 years older than me," Kyza stated looking down.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Ranulf asked fumbling with the hand he was holding.

"Nothing, just stating a fact," he said suddenly stopping. He looked over at Ranulf meeting amethyst and emerald eyes looking into his own.

"Ranulf I-"

"Hey Kyza-"

Both of them stopped and then started again at the same time, "Go ahead, Kyza," Ranulf said finally ending that dilemma.

"I was thinking that we should join the army..." he said solemnly.

Ranulf sighed, definitely not expecting that to come out of Kyza's mouth. "Why?" was all he could say.

"I think it'd be great if we were to do what we can to help Gallia. Besides I hear they're recruiting even 30 year olds so the both of us could easily enter."

"You do realize that there is a high chance of us getting split up and possibly never seeing each other again? And the whole death thing, I don't think I'm ready for that at 37 so I don't know how you can do it at 32."

"Who's to say that we die, as long as we watch each other's back the fear of death is nothing," he said proudly.

"Yeah but who's to say we'll be watching each others backs? Who's to say we're even near each other on the battlefield? It's good to help out your country but it's stupid if all that awaits you is disappointment," he said letting go of Kyza's hand and bringing it to his side. "There is no point in doing something if it isn't something you really want to do."

"But it is something I really want to do!!" Kyza yelled, "You're just being a jerk because that's what your father wanted you to do," Kyza suddenly stopped realizing what he had said.

"You're absolutely right!!" Ranulf screamed, "I'm being a jerk and against this entire idea because that...fiend wanted me to Kyza. You're being the same way as he is, foolish, stubborn, and worst of all, selfish!!" He turned away from Kyza.

"Ranulf wait I--"

"Shut up," Ranulf transformed and then ran away into the dark woods leaving Kyza by himself. After a few minutes of sprinting Ranulf suddenly stopped and reverted to his human form. Clutching his shirt where his heart was he doubled over and began coughing up blood. His body couldn't handle the strenuous task of transforming twice in a short time and running that quickly at that young an age when the laguz body was still frail. He eventually fell into unconsciousness blood dripping from his lips.

"Captain, Captain...Captain Ranulf!!" someone yelled. Ranulf immediately sat up at his desk and wiped the drool from his face.

"Whazappening?" he slurred rubbing his eyes then looking at who was disturbing his sle-work.

"Nothing sir, which is exactly why I'm here to tell you to get back to work. General Skrimir expects those reports by nightfall," they said seriously.

"Loosen up Kyza, there's no one here but me and you and we both know you'd find any excuse to see me," Ranulf said standing up and kissing the tiger pulling them closer to Ranulf's desk. His back arched to prevent the desk from digging into his spine. "Guess what I just had a dream about..." Ranulf said seductively whispering in his ear.

"What...Captain?" Kyza shuddered; he always did when Ranulf spoke like that.

"That night 30 years ago when you had convinced me to join the army with you, and now that I am here working with you, I'm really glad that I did, I'm also really glad that you didn't leave me...I would be dead right now if not for you. Thank you..."

"You're killing the mood but that's great because you have reports to do. As for that, you've thanked me plenty of times already now get to work," he said pulling himself from the grip of his captain.

"Yeah but it's really easy to get you back in the mood, as both you and I know," Ranulf nipped at Kyza's ear which immediately earned him a groan of approval which led to Ranulf unbuttoning Kyza's shirt which was a task in itself since the buttons were so huge. Kyza easily peeled Ranulf's sleeveless shirt off and ran his hands over the lean abs that had recently formed on Ranulf's stomach. Ranulf moved to Kyza's neck sucking and biting what wasn't covered by the collar of Kyza's shirt which was proving to be difficult to remove for Ranulf's single hand. Kyza eventually had to help Ranulf in taking it off and undid the buttons for him the slipped out of it showing a toned chest marked down with the same purple marks that were on his face.

Ranulf moaned when Kyza had slipped his hand into the cat's pants to pump his hardening member. Ranulf wrapped his arms around Kyza's neck and began kissing him again slipping his tongue past Kyza's already parted lips effortlessly taking dominance as Kyza still pumped the cat's hard shaft. The tiger removed his hand and undid his cat's pants which left Ranulf pouting but was soon replaced with Kyza's mouth over the head of his cock. Ranulf moaned as he was taken by the hot cavern that was Kyza.

Kyza began sucking lightly swirling his tongue over the head of Ranulf's cock then taking it in his mouth to the base, his tongue rubbing along the bottom of the pulsing member. The cat nearly screamed the tiger's name when he picked up the pace. He felt his release coming soon and continued moaning Kyza's name until he finally did. He shot his seed deep into the throat of Kyza who swallowed it all hungrily. He even continued to lick at the head to see if he could get any more out of it. He stood up once he realized nothing was happening then kissed the cat feverishly.

Suddenly he pulled away and said, "Now get back to work slacker."


	11. Cry

**Title**: False Intention  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Cry  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Soren(light, I swear), Micaiah, Sothe,  
**Warning(s)**: Language(alas I only swore once...)

**A/N**: Errr, so I said more frequently and it didn't happen...sue me? Anyway sorry for that snide remark and the umm longer than usual wait I think 3-4 days...not entirely sure. Anyways here it is. Also a little minor spoiler for this fic here, I'm not entirely sure if Sothe knows about Micaiah's Brand, in this ficlet he doesn't so...yeah. Although it provides no major plot for this particular fic...because I got a new idea halfway through XD

**LittleLinor**: Hey uhh you might really like this one. Both of our favorite characters are paired together? How in the world will this turn out...very poorly since this only took me 30 minutes.

**forgotton hyoshi**: Yeah I know but see I had to do it because...well I can't tell you because that's another ficlet in the making. Thank you, I rather liked it as well.

**Herr Wozzeck**: As said earlier yeah that line made me smile a bit while writing it too...yeah so mI said I would be doing them more frequently but...that probably isn't going to happen it'll probably be the same as before I went on a 4 day hiatus expluding this one. I heard about that in Florida cause this person I don't really like was telling me about it on the phone the other day but why I answered the phone in the first place is another question...College sounds like ummm...not something I wanna think about right now as a High School Junior. Teehee, I will keep going thank you.

* * *

"Micaiah...Micaiah, are you ready?" Sothe whispered from a cracked open door.

"What? Oh yes, of course. Let's go," Micaiah replied.

It was night in Daein. The keep was quiet as Micaiah rose from her bed and grabbed a bag that was placed next to it. Once she heard from Ranulf that general Ike had decided to leave Tellius the Priestess of Dawn had become intrigued and inspired to search out a new world as well. Telling her shadow, Sothe, of her ideas he tried to contact anyone he knew with a boat but none were interested. Now they were going to have to do it the hard way and steal one, but Sothe had yet to tell her that part.

"I'm still a little hesitant about leaving everyone behind...not to mention my role as Queen," Micaiah mused. Sothe stood next to her as per usual as they walked slowly and quietly down the Daein Keep's corridors.

"It's not too late to call it off Micaiah, whatever you decide on I'll be here to protect you," Sothe said about the hundredth time.

"No, I have to do this, for the future of Tellius and our world we need to broaden our horizon's and meet new people from new worlds, I have already sent a letter to Empress Sanaki, Queen Elincia, King Tibarn, and King Caineghis-"

"You mean Skrimir, right?"

"Oh yes, of course, King Skrimir," she corrected quickly, "explaining what we are doing and why. I am pretty sure they will all understand. I have also given Sanaki and Elincia joint rulership over the country in our absence. I truly hope things don't go as bad as before when Begnion was here," she said coming to a halt. "How exactly are we getting off of Tellius anyway Sothe?"

"We're umm, we're stealing a boat," he stated.

"I will not allow this," Micaiah said stoutly.

"Then allow me to provide one for you," someone said from the window. Sothe had already drawn a knife from inside his wristband and stood in front of Micaiah to protect her as usual, "Ah Sothe, you never drop your guard for even an instant," the person chuckled.

"Hello, Ranulf," Micaiah said ducking under Sothe's protective arm to give the blue-haired cat a warm hug.

"You honor me your highness with such a greeting," Ranulf said. "About that boat, I've got one prepared for the three of us plus one."

"Who's the plus one?" Sothe asked curiously.

"The little tactician who bears the same mark-"

Micaiah immediately covered Ranulf's mouth then gave Sothe a warm smile. She then whispered to the cat, "I don't want him to know yet...please understand."

Ranulf gave a slight nod that Micaiah was able to see then she released him. "Soren's coming as well," Ranulf finally said jumping up to sit on the window sill then pressing his back against the frame one leg hanging over.

"Why?" was all Sothe could say. He couldn't completely understand why the strategist would need to come unless..."Nevermind that was a stupid question. I understand now."

"We should probably leave soon..." Micaiah said suddenly then it began to rain.

"Shit..." Ranulf said under his breath then got off the window to prevent him from getting wet. "Well I have to go get Soren before he kills me for leaving him the rain. It is okay if we crash here and then try again tomorrow night?" he asked taking off his headband and the bag he keeps at his side and handing it to Micaiah.

"Yes, that will be fine, you know where the guest rooms are correct?" Micaiah said before Ranulf nodded then jumped from the window transforming in mid-air. He landed majestically on four feet then connected it to a run. He turned a corner and he gone from the sight of Micaiah and Sothe.

"Micaiah?"

"Yes, Sothe?"

"You knew it was going to rain tonight didn't you?" Micaiah stayed silent then began walking back to her room. "I think I have my answer," Sothe said following her.

Ranulf reached a pier that had a lone figure standing on it. Long black hair flowed behind him in the wind. Ranulf quickly became human again. "Hey, you're gonna catch a cold," Ranulf called to Soren. He didn't seem to hear him because he was still standing there. Ranulf called again but was drowned out by a crash of thunder. He decided against calling again and approached the mage. "Soren, we have to go, we'll both get sick if we're caught out here any longer-"

"Why do you care if I get sick or not? I'm a Branded, remember?"

"Like that really matters, I was never one to care for racial differences as I'm pretty sure you've noticed," Ranulf said gripping the younger male's shoulder. Soren immediately retracted away from the touch.

"People like me aren't considered a race...we aren't even supposed to exist, if you are too stupid to understand that then I should not have even come here with you," Soren said turning on his heel and began walking away.

Ranulf sighed before turning as well and wrapping both arms around the small mage's waist. "You're always running away. I don't care if you aren't considered a race, or if you aren't supposed to exist. The fine print is that you do exist, and also by coming here with me proves that you seek the company of people you can trust or the people who can lead you to the one man you ever truly trusted. You may not be able to trust me and you probably never will, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. I know you trust in Ike more than anyone you have ever met before and honestly I'm a little jealous, but that isn't the point. Point is, I care for you Soren, much more than you realize despite the fact you might not care that much for me. I hope you understand," Ranulf pulled the mage closer to him. The rain had caused Ranulf's hair to flatten and stick to his face. His headband long since tucked away from the downpour, had also caused his darker than usual blue hair stick to his forehead.

Soren leaned back into Ranulf's grip, "Thank you...Ranulf," a single tear fell down his face, but if asked about it later by Ranulf, Soren would deny it and blame the rain.

Micaiah sighed then shifted in her bed, "Although he might blame it on the rain...I will know that he has cried at least once in his life," she muttered to herself before falling asleep.


	12. Silence

**Title**: Open-Minded  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Silence  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Ike  
**Warning(s)**: Sexual references, sillyness, a rather bad kitty joke  
**Disclaimer**: I can't believe I forgot to put this for all the other chapters XD now it's illegal to actually sue me because these characters don't belong to me, that goes for previous scenes as well as future ones.

**Prior A/N: **This is my write the note before I write the story time and I have a feeling that this one is going to be incredibly stupid but cute at the same time...unless I decide to change plot bunnies in the middle of a sentence and then rewrite it so it fits...yeah I've done that before. Revert to scenes 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 10 for examples. Anyway, now to write it. I woke up and then went straight to my computer to write this so I'm still half-asleep in the beginning of it.

**Afterwards A/N: **For some reason I thought this should go at the top instead of the bottom sue me?...Okay so I think this one turned out as good as the rest in terms of comedy and yes I did my famous plot switch halfway through so add that to your list of Scenes that were changed as well...Let's see what else...well that's basically it. Hope you liked it.

**Random Factoid:** New York Anime Festival, it's con where people cosplay and cosplay is where you dress up as your favorite anime/video game character for the day or whatever and it's coming up soon. I'm going as dun dun dun Ranulf!! If you're going feel free to PM so we can try to meet up. I have no clue why I put that there but oh well. As mentioned it's a random factoid.

**Hiraku**: Heh yeah him leaving and not taking anyone was kinda sad (in my first playthrough anyway, I know he can take either Soren or Ranulf with him but I rather like the one where he goes by himself for me cause it leaves Ranulf and Soren alone and having to cooperate and provides fanfic material) yeaah he does deserve a cat-eared boyfriend, what I wouldn't give to have one of those...I found the perfect prompt for it and conveniently enough it's this one here so you won't have to wait too much longer...hopefully.

**Herr Wozzeck**: Heh I'm so glad you keep coming back to review (insert heart here) and yes I will keep going with my less than 24 hour update...hell I might even do two today I'm in a writing mood for some reason...

* * *

Ranulf yawned into his open palm. He was bored out of his mind and direly needed a source of entertainment. The Greil Mercenaries had become boring in the last year since the Mad King's War. He figured with himself around he could keep things interesting but all he got out of everyone were blank stares and a verbal lashing from a certain red-haired sniper. He heard someone coming downstairs to their overestimated rec room and decided when they walk through that door, no matter who it was boy or girl, he would ask them on a date.

The person came a stop at the foot of the stairs and let out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding. Surely Ranulf would be down here, he thought. He wasn't in the fridge or the living room so the only logical place left would be the basement. He opened the door and glided through it.

"Hey, let's go on a date," Ranulf said from his spot on the couch not turning to look who he just asked. Ike looked at the blue-haired cat skeptically his jaw dropping.

"What?" he said after a long silence. "Did you just say let's go on a date?"

"I did, what's wrong with two guys going to dinner a possibly having sex afterwards," Ranulf said casually. "I'm kidding, although it would be kinda nice considering it's you," Ranulf laughed after seeing Ike's expression. Ike fumbled for words but ended up uttering incoherent syllables. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he said standing up and putting his forehead on Ike's noses touching.

"N-No I'm just a little...shocked, I think, that you're gay," Ike said pulling his head away from Ranulf. "It's...going to be a little awkward for me from now on."

"Wait-wait hold on a second, I'm not gay," Ranulf said putting both hands up in defense. "I call it, open to new ideas and you should be too," he poked Ike's chest.

"Why? That's stupid you're just bored and looking for entertainment through me," Ike retorted.

"Okay fine, so I'm not open to new ideas, I'm flat out gay, happy now? I'm gonna go cry in my corner until you decide to sweep my off my feet and take me on a date," he said going over to mentioned corner and curling into a ball.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me...could you be any more childish," at this Ranulf let out a loud wail. "Okay never asking that question again," he said making a mental note.

"I'm not swept off my feet yet Ike," Ranulf reminded, "Also, you are quite loud in the shower when you masturbate, is it a habit to moan my name or was it just spur of the moment?" he said casually. A look of worry crossed Ike's face and stayed there for a good long 10 seconds. Ranulf picked his head up to see what Ike was doing but he only saw the commander laying down on the couch a look that said 'busted' plastered to his face. "Awww, I'm sorry Ike, I didn't realize you were a closet case, well actually I did but that's beyond the point, I won't tell anyone I swear," Ranulf said standing over him.

Ike got up faster than Ranulf anticipated and sweeped the laguz off his feet carrying him bridal style. Ike let out a sigh then said, "Alright let's go on this date...and then after we can have that 'sex' thing you were talking about. Ranulf only stared at Ike in shock from the words that came from his mouth.


	13. Sun

**Title**: Tide Troubles  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Sun  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Romance, Humor  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Ike, Mist/Jill, Shinon, Mia, Rolf, Soren  
**Warning(s)**: Language

**A/N**: The note before I write it...let's see...I might do a Greil Mercenaries + Ranulf + Many others fic this time...depends on how I feel and if I can finish it in 45 minutes before I have to go to sleep...yeah I know EARLY BED TIMES FOR ME!! School started unfortunately.

Okay so I wrote that about two days ago (8/27/08) and I failed epically, oh well. I worked hard on this one(cough) to make it kinda funny. As for the Prior A/N shit I did last time, not doing it cause it seemed kinda silly to me. Anyways here ya go after the RR of course.

I also realized that my prompt titles have barely anything to do with the stories themselves. Oh well.

**LittleLinor**: Your reviews never make me smile as much as that one did. Thank you so much and just because you are so amazing. You get your favorite pairing. I might do your OT3 for FE next.

**Rayestar Ikina**: Heh thanks, it gets me into trouble a lot with my teachers at school unfortunately. Oh well.

**Herr Wozzeck**: Heh yeah Ike is always blunt he can't helpt it. Well...I've done that too, honestly the entire story was based on something that had happened to me. I'll go into depth at some later maybe in an author's note or something. Or I can just send it to you via e-mail.

**forgotton hyoshi**: It's totally fine, besides if you miss and update but get the next one, isn't that two chapters you're reading instead of one? ;) And I'm sure that almost anyone would've acted the same way Ike did except for maybe Kyza, Soren, and Shinon. Actually wait scratch that no one would have acted the same...

* * *

It was dry day. Much too dry, and kitties do not like it when it's too dry. Ranulf proposed that a group of them go to a nearby lake or waterhole, whatever they could find, and just kinda hang out there for the day. Mist immediately jumped at the idea and stood beside Ranulf when everyone else, including Ike, didn't want to go because they were getting lazy and didn't believe there was any kind of water source nearby. Mist managed to persuade Jill, Ranulf had learned not to ask how Mist managed to persuade the wyvern rider after the first two times, the cleric also managed to persuade her thick-headed older brother Ike to come along too.

Once this whole event caught the ears of Rolf, he managed to drag Shinon along with some unnatural powers, that Shinon _must_ have taught him, that no one thought Rolf had when it came to persuasion. Ranulf would have to ask about that one later and learn a few secrets to use on Ike whenever he wanted sex-nevermind moving on.

Mia caught them leaving, and literally dragged Soren along after disarming him of all the tomes he kept on him; even the ones stashed in his robes. The mage pouted for a while, but soon stopped after he realized there was no way out. Even pessimists need a break from being, err well, pessimistic.

After walking for about twenty minutes the group came to half when they spotted a body of water. Ranulf in his excited fervor of finally finding something wet other than the bathtub just jumped right in after tossing his bright blue towel and other accessories on the dirt. He plunged a few feet in the rose back to the surface, his hair now sticking to his face, he jerked his head back moving the hair out of his face and also sending water at the group of mercenaries behind him.

"Gah, get this disgusting water off of me!!" Shinon whined, "You beast, can't you control yourself?!"

"Obviously not little beorc," Ranulf said turning his body to face the taller of the snipers.

Shinon scowled at Ranulf before Mia cut between his gaze. "Hey we're here to have fun, so fun we will have. _Right?!_" she glared at the antagonistic Shinon.

"Sure whatever...I'm only here because...nevermind," he found a sunny spot to lay his bright red towel in, then removed his shirt. Left in teal swim-trunks he layed on the towel, folded his hands behind his head and looked at the sky; the sun beating down into his pale flesh.

"Uncle Shinon, what are you doing?" Rolf asked coming to sit next to his mentor laying out his pale green towel decorated with a plethora of arrows. He had asked Oscar to make it like that because the little Sniper wanted variety and design.

"Trying to get a tan Rolf."

"That's not how you get a tan Shinon," Ranulf said climbing out of the water. He made a quick glance at Ike who seemed to be having a nose bleed but then turned his attention back to Shinon. "You aren't going to get anything but sunburn if you just lay there, I suggest you just put on that sunblock stuff Mist put together and join us all in the water," Ranulf suggested winking at Shinon.

"Why? So I can get your dirty essence on my body? I'd rather not," Shinon said harshly turning his head away from the cat.

"Well, whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you though," Ranulf said wandering over to Ike who was definitely having a nosebleed. Seeing Ranulf dripping wet, in tight fitting clothes; especially those pants. They could do things to a man that should not be discussed at this moment. "We should probably clean that up shouldn't we," he said removing his shirt then tearing a piece off of it to dab at what little blood had run out of his nose.

Ike's eyes traveled over the cat's body then he turned his own body away feeling the heat rise to his face. This action was also a big mistake as the cat immediately wrapped his arms around the commander and pulled them closer. Ranulf teased him by running his tongue along what he could reach of Ike's neck then quickly pulled away, after a quick scorning from Mist no doubt, and rolled his pants up to his knees and went back in the water with Mist, Jill, and Mia. Mist and Jill were obviously together. Jill leaned on the edge of the water with only the top of her bright green bikini showing. She was holding Mist around the waist, clad in a two piece of her own but hers was a mix of pinks and reds. Ranulf found it cute that the two had finally managed to get together, but hated the fact that Mist was such a cockblocker.

Mia folded her arms on the ground from the water and looked at Soren who was still pouting but not as much. "Come on Soren, take off your shirt and get in before I drag you in here," her efforts were useless.

"If you so much as touch me I'm going to remove your hands," Soren said from his position leaning on a tree his towel was decorated with the wind, fire, and thunder symbols on the Magic Tomes he had used. "By the way, fix your bathing suit it's falling off," he smirked. Mia immediately covered up then waddled away the mage to fix herself. She then realized that the usual unemotional wind master was giggling to himself.

"Oh you're mean...now you're gonna get it," she jumped out of the water her orange and purple one piece dripping. She approached the mage and forcefully removed his shirt while Soren was flailing against her. However without his tomes he was powerless against the Swordmaster. After getting the tactician's top off she took his hand and quite literally dragged him into the water.

Soren crossed his arms and leaned against where the ground connected to the water then glared and the still dry Rolf and Shinon. "Why not torture them too Mia? They look like they need to get wet.

Rofl looked over and saw Mia coming and shook Shinon. "Uncle Shinon, Mia's gonna splash us-ack!" Rolf put his hands up in defense of the liquid the stood up and took his shirt off leaving him in his usual blue shorts.

"You aren't going in the water with those I hope," Shinon said turning to look at his prodigy. "Those aren't meant for swimming and I'm not making you another pair. Rolf looked at his feet sullenly then turned to Shinon.

"But...Uncle Shinon, waaaaaaah," Rolf started crying.

"Wait no, Rolf shut up. Don't cry," Shinon panicked. Mist and Jill were snickering amongst one another.

"See what you did _Uncle_ Shinon, you made him cry. You better fix this before I tell Boyd. He'll have your hide," Mist taunted.

"As if that brute could hurt me," he said proudly. "Anyway, Rolf stop crying please," he said sitting up and gripping the boy's shoulders. "I'll make you a new pair; you go have fun," Rolf looked up at his teacher and slowly stopped crying.

"Really? You mean it?" Rolf questioned.

"Uhh yeah, have I ever lied to you before Rolf?"

"I might have to think on that one actually," Rolf pondered then got up and jumped in the lake flashing a huge smile. He then wandered over to Mist and Jill. "He is so easy these days," the clever boy whispered.

Meanwhile, Ranulf and Ike were busy in there own little area of lake almost away from everyone. Ranulf got a laugh when Soren tricked Mia into cowering away but then began cackling when the sword-user got him back by dragging him in. Ike also began to become hysterical when Rolf totally wracked Shinon with guilt with such a fake cry. Now they were sharing a very passionate kiss, Ike taking dominance at first, but Ranulf quickly took to the offensive and reclaimed what was rightfully his. The cat's tongue played with the beorcs for a few moments before he pulled away and leaned on the muscled chest of his commander turning his head to suck on the commander's neck. Ike wrapped an arm around the cat's waist then leaned back against the ground behind him and kept his hand at the waistband of Ranulf's pants tickling the light blue hairs trailing down his stomach. He then played with the elastic material for a moment while Ranulf looked at him with lust-filled mismatched eyes. Ike then took his hand away and swam away from the cat. "Payback is a bitch..." Ranulf muttered, "although that wasn't even my fault, blame your sister. The one who is...," he looked over at Mist, "making out with Jill?!"

Mist immediately pulled away from the wyvern rider having heard her name. "What?" she asked looking at Ranulf who was directly across from her.

"Oh nothing, look at Ike's reaction. It's quite funny," he said running over to Mist but being in the water made it slower.

Ike's jaw dropped as he saw his little sister kissing Jill, "Since when?!" he nearly screamed.

"Well Ike, since you are captain oblivious it's okay," Soren muttered to himself then uncrossed his arms and went to stand in front of his boss. "You hadn't noticed because a certain blue haired sub-hu--laguz has been distracting you, these two have been throwing things at you concerning their relationship for the longest time."

"Well yeah but...it's weird seeing her kissing another girl," he said looking at his feet.

Mist stormed over to her brother and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't even start!! What do you think I've been suffering through watching you guys ALL OVER EACH OTHER?!" she glanced at Ranulf. "Of course, I don't blame you Ranulf. Ike has too much testosterone for his own good," Ranulf started to cut in to disprove that statement but then decided it against it and stopped mid-sentence.

"What was that Ranulf?" Mia asked from beside him.

"Oh nothing don't mind me," Ranulf said innocently.

"The beast said that he was usually the one who initiated everything. You guys really are deaf, either that or maybe it's just I have super hearing," Shinon said sitting up and getting in the water as well. "Holy sh-it's cold,"

"I thought you didn't want my essence on you?!" Ranulf said slowly approaching the sniper who quickly backed away to the edge of the lake.

Shinon looked at Ranulf with disgust, "I don't care anymore it's too hot to not get in even if it contains remnants of a hairy beast like you."

Soren sighed turning to Mia taking a few steps forward and crossing his arms, "See what you bringing me here has started Mia?"

"What? How did me bringing you here have any effect on this?!"

"Would you stop?" Ike asked calmly to his sister who was still yelling at him.

"Why don't you stop?! You guys do everything everywhere, even here, making out and almost going to second base, no shut up Ike, I saw your hand," she said cutting him off jabbing a finger at his bare chest, "I'm tired of seeing you two lip-locked wherever I go, the kitchen, the mess hall, even the bathroom sometimes, it's irritating!!" Ike didn't even bother fighting with his sister who was quite right.

Rolf and Jill stood side-by-side and looked at their friends then at each other. "Wanna find something to argue about?" Rolf asked.

"Following the trend has never exactly been my style but I guess," and the two began arguing about nothing just like everyone else.


	14. Sing

**Title**: Vengeance  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Sing  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Janaff, Reyson/Tibarn, Elincia, Lucia, Ulki, Bastian.  
**Warning(s)**: Language

**A/N**: I can see a Ranulf/Janaff pairing believe it or not and someone wanted to see this anyway so here it is. I have no other excuse except for school on why this took so long.

**Herr Wozzeck**: Indeed bickering is fun and I just had to have those Ike and Mist argue the whole 'I'm a homo thing' Shinon and Ranulf arguing was on request from LittleLinor and I just had to have Mia and Soren argue after she dragged him along. Rolf and Jill argue because they need to conform. I apologize for taking so long with this one.

**LittleLinor**: Yeah that made me kinda laugh too after writing it but Mia will get hers in some other scene. I knew you would like my Jill/Mist. I think I'll write more eventually.

**forgotten hyoshi:** I agree for the most part on what they would do. Rolf is a little bugger though ain't he. I can see him doing something like that. Forgive the long wait pleeeeeease.

**Gaara123:** Ooo a new reviewer. The next Ranulf/Ike chapter will probably be the next one I'll have to confirm once I see the prompt. If you have any specific requests please let me know.

* * *

Ranulf rushed through the battlefield a slight trail of blood trailing behind him. He ripped through another one of his enslaved laguz brothers. Ambivalent as he was to even fight this battle, in order to end it once and for all he had to. He knew that Tibarn and Elincia were also reluctant to fight and were even more reluctant to let Ranulf fight, the two knowing of his regretful nature of having to kill his own kind.

The cat continued to sprint through the battlefield avoiding as many laguz as he could while making his way to the mastermind behind the Feral Ones. Izuka. Ranulf couldn't wait to get his bloodstained claws on him and rend that demon's flesh to nothing. The cat then spotted Lucia a few dozen feet in front of him. She was surrounded by a few cats, a hawk, and a dragon. Ranulf immediately sprinted over to his comrade to lend his claws to her fight.

"Ah Ranulf, perfect timing," she said thankfully, relaxing slightly. Her muscles immediately tightened once she heard the cry of an incoming cat. The guardian of Crimea raised her blade immediately, side-stepped and slashed the underbelly of the leaping cat. A plume of blood erupted from the fatal wound as the transformed cat lay limp on the ground a pool forming under it turning the clay ground a dark red.

Ranulf paused to look at the maimed animal then back at Lucia and back to the cat again. Immediately he reverted and took flight away from the battlefield after apologizing to Lucia. He fled into the forest and when he thought he was a good distance away he stopped and fell to his knees. He stayed there for a good ten minutes, crying. Ranulf wanted to believe that he could justify killing his comrades by setting them free from the pain of being feral. However, he couldn't shake that fact that no matter what, they were his kind, they were his people, they were his friends, and most of all they were his brothers. He thought of all the faces he recognized on the field today that he had the unfortunate task of killing if they attacked. The cat wondered how Tibarn, Janaff, and Ulki felt having to fight their own kind.

Ranulf sighed again before his ears perked up and heard the flapping of wings above him. "It's not right to leave a lady in distress like that you know," the blonde hawk said landing in front of the cat.

"I just couldn't take it anymore," Ranulf looked away at nothing his thumb making his way to his mouth. He started chewing on the fingernail.

"I know, trust me. It's rough fighting your own kind, but is there really any other way? Aversion wouldn't work, and I hate to admit it, but going straight for Izuka is hard with that staff of his. Reyson's Galdr of Release would be pointless if that bastard is still alive plus he's injured last I heard. Tibarn won't leave Reyson's side until the battle is over so we can't have him flying over and just putting an end to this and even if he could that staff is a problem." Janaff stopped once he heard Ranulf let out long breath. The cat sat down leaning his back up against a tree and spread his legs apart, folding his hands and placing them on his lap.

"What now?" Ranulf said looking into the sharp eyes of the hawk.

Janaff turned his head towards the direction of the battlefield then slowly lifted himself off the ground. He extended his hand to the cat telling him to take it which he did. "Let's see if we can find anything up here."

"I don't have your eyes Janaff, I can barely see anything up here," he said climbing around Janaff's wings to take his spot on his back wrapping his legs around the bird's torso and putting his arms around his neck. The cat placed his head on the shoulder of the gifted flier. "What do you see?"

"I see your hair out of my peripheral, but other than that, Izuka seems to have a limitless…army of Ferals. Oh wait, Tibarn has taken the field. We should go join him, but I can't fly with you like this. Can I trust you to come back to the battle if I let you off here?" he asked slowly floating back to the ground.

"Yeah, keep me away from Lucia though. I have a feeling she won't want me around for a while," he laughed a bit then dropped to the ground from the hawk's back. "Try not to get shot down alright?"

"We're not fighting archers you silly cat," he said leaning down to peck his lips. Janaff's body was angled so the flats of his feet were facing the sky. The hawk then transformed and flew to the battlefield. Ranulf followed suit.

Tibarn let out a loud bird call and tore through the red dragon in front of him. His mind was filled with rage towards Izuka. He swore that he would Tear the summoner limb from limb when he got his talons on him. Reyson in his transformed stated stayed close behind him guarded by Queen Elincia and her trusty aide Lucia who looked pretty banged up. The swordmaster's clothes were scuffed and her usually blue hair had a red tint to it. There were no visible wounds on her though due to Elincia healing them all.

Ranulf soon joined them and reverted to his human form; Tibarn and Reyson doing the same. "Where's Janaff?" the Hawk King asked.

"I saw him flying in this direction, I assumed he was here already," Ranulf replied.

"It's strange for him not to be seen on the battlefield," he said crossing his arms. "Ulki," he said no one in particular, "try to find Janaff. Please and thank you." He looked at the group of warriors in front of him, "Alright, Ranulf and Elincia go up the right flank and try to cut the bastard off that way. Reyson and I will cut through the swamps since we can fly and Lucia, be on look-out for anything out of the ordinary."

"I can still fight," Lucia said looking to Elincia for support then shooting a dirty look at the cat standing next to her.

"No, you can't. You're still recuperating from your dragon encounter. Stay behind for a bit then you can join Her Majesty on the front lines again," Tibarn said turning away and taking to the skies with Reyson.

"Queen Elincia please let me go with you," Lucia pleaded.

"Lucia I'm sorry but Tibarn is right. I may have healed your wounds but that's all I did. You still ache and you're tired. Go get some rest, Geoffrey is probably worried."

Lucia reluctantly gave in, "Alright Your Majesty, please be careful."

"I will."

Ranulf approached Lucia before she had the chance to get away. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that Lucia. I'll make it up to you by protecting Her Majesty."

Lucia sighed and turned her back to the cat. "I guess you're better than no one at all Ranulf. Good luck to both of you."

Ranulf smiled, "Of course, get better soon. Queen Elincia, let's be off." He said climbing onto Elincia's Pegasus with Elincia. Ranulf recalled the battle with Valtome when Elincia had attacked him trying to get him to transform faster and smiled faintly. "You aren't going to slash my leg open this time right?" he asked.

"Only if you take unnecessary risks, Sir Ranulf," she giggled, also remembering.

The two exchanged words until they reached their position on the battlefield. Ranulf dismounted the Pegasus and asked Elincia to watch his back and heal if he needed it. The cat the transformed and charged through the right side of the battlefield with Elincia. The cat was shocked when he realized Izuka was only a few feet in front of him. He then reverted quickly and signaled for Elincia to come over. The Queen dismounted her steed and sent it back to the main camp.

"There he is…" Ranulf said maliciously. "We should go kill that bastard right now!" Ranulf's jaw clenched.

"Wait, we can't he'll just warp away again," Elincia said putting her hand on the angered cat.

"No, I realized something about his Staff. He can't use it for a while after he's already used it. Janaff had mentioned that he used it not too long ago when I was with him. This must be where he came, quite a lame spot if you ask me but that makes it easier for us."

Tibarn tore through another Laguz brother with Reyson behind him supporting the Hawk King. He made a noise telling Reyson to come over to him. The two then reverted. "It's getting harder and harder to kill them."

"Tibarn maybe we should pull back for a while. Izuka doesn't seem to be anywhere over here,"

Ulki then flew down in his bird form and killed a cat Laguz that was about to attack Reyson from behind then reverted. "My lord, Ranulf and Queen Elincia appear to have run into Izuka at the eastern edge of the battlefield."

"Where's Janaff?"

"He's…" Ulki turned away. "Izuka got to him."

"What?! He's not dead is he?!" Tibarn felt rage almost consume him if not for Reyson being there it would have.

"Worse. He…turned him Feral," Ulki said solemnly.

Tibarns' fists tightened, his nails drawing blood from his hands. "Reyson."

"Yes Tibarn?"

"I want you to find Lady Lucia, General Geoffrey, and Count Bastian and bring them to the center of the battlefield then I want you to sing the Galdr of Release. This battle is getting too far out of hand and it needs to end. Where did you say Ranulf was Ulki?"

"On the eastern front."

Tibarn immediately transformed and flew off in the aforementioned direction.

Ranulf sighed heavily before stepping out from his hiding spot and approached Izuka. "I saw the results of your experiments in Gritnea Tower. The mutilated bodies…the rotting flesh…" Ranulf look at the ground to his left. "It was the most horrifying experience of my life," the cat then looked Izuka in the eyes. "I wonder if my nightmares will pass when I kill you!" Ranulf transformed and charged at the mage.

Izuka didn't move as death approached him in the form of Ranulf's claw. Ranulf wondered why but then received his answer when a pair of talons had sunk into his back. Ranulf immediately pulled himself out of them and retreated into the bushes and reverted. Blood pooled out of his back where he was impaled and Elincia was already on them, healing them.

"Elincia I'm sorry I can't fight anymore," Ranulf said moving so his back was facing the Queen. "I can't fight Janaff…"

"What? That was…I see. He will not get away with this." Elincia then stepped out with her trademark blade, Amiti, in hand.

"Elincia, the Crimean Queen!" Izuka said excitedly. "Are you here to seek revenge?"

"Revenge? On whose account?" she looked at him confused not seeing Janaff in sight. "What are you talking about?" she glanced at him circumspectly then ran forward. "I'm arresting a dangerous fugitive."

"My lady move," Lucia cried from behind Izuka and put a blade to his neck.

"Don't you see? If I am harmed my knowledge will be lost. Can the human race survive such a tragedy?" He said desperately. If you fools cannot see the larger picture then you must be destroyed."

Lucia tightened her grip on her blade. "I don't know what atrocities caused Bastian to hold you prisoner, but I know what you did to the laguz, and that's reason enough for me to kill you!"

Izuka panicked, "Don't be too rash! If you kill me, Crimea will surely suffer!"

"I will silence your lying tongue, degenerate!" Lucia was ready to sever the man's head but before she could he slipped from her grasp and warped himself. "Dammit," she quickly ran over to Elincia. "Are you okay my lady?"

"Lucia why are you here? I thought I ordered you to stay behind and recover."

"Bastian ordered me out here to protect Her Majesty. It seems I was right to come this way. My Queen did you think you could have taken Izuka alone?"

"I-I'm sorry Lucia."

"Where is that bastard?!" the two heard from the skies above them. Tibarn slowly descended in his human form and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"He got away, but Bastian has deployed everyone we have to key positions for Izuka to hide out. Geoffrey is protecting the camp. Reyson is with him if you are concerned."

Tibarn growled to himself. "Ulki," his trusty left arm appeared in a few moments. A bit of blood was trailing down the left side of his face. "It isn't like you to get hurt, what happened?!"

"My King if you could please keep your voice down," Ulki said. "I ran into Janaff. I couldn't fight him…forgive me."

"This battle is getting out of hand! Elincia, where is Ranulf?"

"He's recuperating. He also had a run-in with Janaff. I believe his spine was partially dislocated when Janaff attacked.

"I see…those two do have a strange bond, but…Ulki take Ranulf back to the camp. He's done enough for today and then you can rest as well."

"Thank you my King, Elincia, if you would be kind enough to call your Pegasus. I won't be able to carry Ranulf in my current condition."

"Sure Ulki." She whistled and her steed was there in a flash. "I need you to take Ranulf back to the camp. Understand?" she then went behind the bush she left Ranulf at and had Tibarn pick the cat up and bring him over to the Pegasus.

"Tibarn, kill that bastard for all of us…please."

"Of course soldier. No power on Tellius will protect him from me," he said laying him down on the Pegasus.

"Heh, thanks." Ranulf said closing his eyes. The Pegasus then took off to the skies and back to the camp.

"It appears that the Count of Fayre has encountered Izuka."

"Have a care, Crimean count! If my knowledge dies, so does your only hope of saving that man!"

Bastian put a finger to his cheek in thought. "Hmm…it's true that your knowledge if a valuable asset."

"Ah, my noble count! You are most merciful!" Izuka said thankfully.

"I have some knowledge of anatomy. Once you are dead, perhaps I will dissect your brain and see if I can identify the root of your intelligence."

Izuka looked at him disgusted, "Y-You monster! What you suggest is unconscionable-"

Bastian interrupted him, "Exactly, yet you had no hesitation before doing worse to the laguz. I will speed you now to the afterlife, where you may contemplate your life's egregious mistakes!" he raised his arm to cast an Arcwind spell.

Tibarn quickly flew over after seeing Bastian's wind spell connect with the evil mage. He then reverted quickly.

"You must be the hawk king!" Izuka said trembling. "Understand that my work was never intended to harm the laguz, specifically!" he lied.

"No power on Tellius will protect you from me." He started transforming, "With your death, I can finally lay my brothers' souls to rest," the King then used Tear.

Tibarn then reverted and watched the pathetic man die. He then noticed that the remaining Ferals were not Feral anymore.

"It would appear the elegant White Prince has sung the Galdr of Release quite effectively," Bastian said looking towards the sound of Reyson's voice.

"Perfect timing…I didn't want to have to destroy my own right arm…much worse I wouldn't know what to tell Ranulf…"


	15. Twist

**Title: **Hardheaded**  
Author: **Infectious Mike**  
Prompt: **Twist**  
Category: **Fire Emblem**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action**  
Character/Pairing: **Ranulf/Skrimir, Ike, Soren, Titania, **  
Warning(s): **

**A/N: **I began this chapter thinking I had writer's block. I then looked up the definition of my prompt to get a better look at it (I know what the word means but I wanted a more accurate description) then I got ideas from all the definitions…Hurray for dictionaries. Anyway a lot of this is game script. The only parts that aren't, are my own alterations and the end of it where the cutesy stuff is.

* * *

"E-enemies to the south!" an infantry unit cried to his captain, "It's the Central Army!"

"What?!" Ranulf nearly jumped out of his skin. "What's going on, where's Tibarn?!"

"We don't know, we lost contact with them over an hour ago," he said falling to one knee, bowing to his superior.

"I have a bad feeling about this…nonetheless, where is General Skrimir?"

"At the moment he is with the vanguard," came to solemn reply.

"Alright, thank you," Ranulf said before running to meet with the vanguard and Skrimir. He arrived in due time, right after one of Skrimir's short speeches encouraging his troops to 'drink the blood of the beorc and rend their flesh with their claws and fangs.'

Ike stood a few yards back from the blood lusting general and Ranulf approached him. "Tibarn failed in stalling them," he paused and looked to Soren to his right. "Does that mean he's dead?"

"Doubtful," came the strategists reply, "I don't think there was even a battle. The Central Army has arrived too quickly." Ike nodded in agreement finding it tough to accept that Tibarn had failed them all.

Ranulf growled, "We only know one thing for sure. The enemy now has the advantage," he said dismally.

Titania slowly rode over to the three, "There are still enemies to the north. This is quickly turning into our worst-case scenario," she reported.

Ranulf ran over to Skrimir. "Skrimir, we must retreat. We're in serious trouble here," he pleaded.

"Show my back to beorc?" he scoffed. "Never! We will fight on like the Gallians we are!" he roared.

"Skrimir, listen to me!" he nearly took the general by the hand and dragged him away. "We must retreat. This is the Central Army we're talking about!" his pleas were ignored.

"Ah Finally! Finally, we get to fight the Begnion Central Army!" he laughed in anticipation. "I have been waiting for this!" he turned to face Ranulf.

"I can see you won't changed your mind, Skrimir." He became serious a dark look in his eyes. "All right," he said turning around and walking away. "It if has to come to this…so be it." He got into a battle stance allowing Skrimir a moment to prepare himself.

"Are you joking?" the General nearly laughed out loud. "You can't beat me Ranulf. You know that," he crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I can't let you or our men die in vain," he said shaking his head. "It's my job to keep you from doing anything that stupid. If I have to knock you out to keep you out of this battle," he looked Skrimir in the eyes. "Then that's what I'll do," he transformed and charged at Skrimir.

"Fine. Try." Skrimir also transformed.

Skrimir took a direct hit in the side from Ranulf but then returned with his own which missed.

"Ike! Stop them!" Titania said behind Ike.

However Ike was motionless, "No. They need to do this."

Ranulf leaped over the Lion then changed directions and swiped at Skrimir's leg using speed to his advantage. Skrimir took the hit but then turned and tackled Ranulf to the ground and jabbed his claw to the side of Ranulf's face drawing a bit of blood. Ranulf quickly squirmed out from under the Lion and created a bit of distance between them. Ranulf was dizzy, the punch from Skrimir messed up his senses. He didn't even see Skrimir coming at his head-on. The general using his hard head to his advantage, rammed directly into Ranulf's effectively knocking the cat backwards and incapacitated.

Ranulf reverted to his human form and lay still on the ground. Skrimir did the same, but he was still able to stand, barely. Skrimir looked over to a worried Ike and Titania then said, "Don't worry about him," he looked down at Ranulf. "I might have broken some bones but he will heal quickly."

Skrimir then turned to his soldiers who were still waiting for orders. "My soldiers!" he announced. "We are leaving! Head back to base camp!" he bent down in order to carry Ranulf on his back. "We will return in regroup. It pains me, but we must. Damn it, Ranulf." He looked at the cat who's face was on his shoulder next to his own, "He got my leg…"

Ike approached Skrimir, "But you're still willing to carry him?" Ike crossed his arms.

"If he doesn't rest and heal, all his little chores fall on me." He smiled. "I can't have that," he looked back at Ranulf again who merely smiled faintly.

"Ike, I'd like to you take charge here while I take Ranulf back to camp to get him checked up and myself as well."

"Okay Skrimir," Ike agreed then proceeded to issue the order of retreat once again.

Skrimir began limping away from the retreating site when he heard Ranulf talking from his back. "Liar," he said half-laughing referring to Skrimir's reasoning as to why he was carrying Ranulf.

"I know but what did you want me to tell him?"

"You wouldn't have had to say anything if you had listened to me to begin with!" Ranulf nearly screamed in the lion's ear. "Ow…" Ranulf lamented yelling at him because it led to an intense headache. "You gave me a headache, which really hurt, it still does." The cat said resting his head on Skrimir's broad shoulder he then kissed the Lion on the cheek.

"You twisted my ankle, which really hurt, it still does" he said back then kissed Ranulf on the cheek. Skrimir then stopped walking. "Ranulf, I'm sorry."

The cat was taken aback. "What was that? I didn't hear you. And please don't stop I need a bed ASAP"

"Nothing if you're going to be like that." He said continuing.

"Oh come on I was kidding. I'm sure it can wait until later though. I'm tired and in pain."

"You and me both," he said looking ahead at the camp. "You and me both…"


	16. Empty

**Title**: Mismatched  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Prompt**: Empty  
**Genre**: Romance/Action  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Kyza  
**Warning(s)**: Language

A/N: Okay I'm back and done editing those of you who thought I was dead. I've been busy with, obviously school, and unfortunately I have a job now and I'm working from when school gets out until 10 at night, no I don't do my homework incase you're wondering I go straight to sleep and do my homework during my free period in the morning which leaves no time to write these. So now I'm forcing myself to write whenever I can because I need to, and you all are probably on the verge of killing me so that's a good reason too.

* * *

"I told you this could happen!" Ranulf yelled across the room. "You just couldn't take me seriously could you?"

"Ranulf look I'm sorry," Kyza pleaded walking over to the blue-haired cat. He extended his hand to put on his shoulder but Ranulf jerked away crashing his own shoulder into the wall behind him creating a small dent in it.

"Don't touch me!" he cried out then shoved past Kyza and out of the room.

It had been five years since the two joined the Gallian army and they hadn't been separated, fortunately for them. They trained together and were able to transform legally now that they were part of the army and their bodies were trained to handle the stress transforming puts on their energies. Those five years went by quickly.

Within those five years Ranulf developed muscle on his arms, chest, stomach, and his legs were powerfully built, which would give him quite a speed boost while he was in his animal form. He hadn't grown an inch since he enrolled five years ago though. Ranulf had also cut off the majority of his hair which was done by himself. The blue spiky hair now ended at the top of his neck but still had its downward flow. The markings on his face began to stretch across his cheeks and one down his forehead all of them in triangular marks pointing to the center of his face.

Kyza grew almost a foot in height over the last five years and Ranulf hated him for it. The silver haired tiger also had grown a bit of a goatee which was shaved upon Ranulf's request because it just didn't look good on him. He also had the addition of two more purple streaks on each side of his cheeks and more on his chest and stomach which were also packed with lean muscle which didn't seem to spread to any other part of his body and his shoulders broadened more than they already were. Tiger's were meant for defense anyway and the tight muscle on his chest and stomach would provide as much.

Since Ranulf had joined the army he had been in all the right places in all the right times thus gaining him four promotions in just seven months easily making him the youngest Lieutenant in Gallia by far. His unusual calm strategic mind and also his fighting prowess is what led him to being in these situations. In defending Gallia from a sneak attack from Begnion he routed the entire enemy vanguard with only five soldiers including him when he was a Corporal which led to his second promotion to Sergeant. He retained the rank of Corporal for a few years before his next promotion to Lieutenant for his brilliant strategics. And now, two years later he was now being promoted to a Captain. Something he had foreseen since he had obtained the rank of Lieutenant. Naturally he was given the option to decline, but since a lot of the Captains had recently been deployed because of a recent conflict in Begnion and a lot of them were either captured or killed he felt an obligation to Gallia to accept the promotion and separate from Kyza since they were deploying him to Begnion in three days.

"Ranulf, wait," Kyza pleaded wrapping his arms around the waist of the cat.

Despite his previous outburst Ranulf relaxed in his grip. "Kyza, I won't say this again so listen carefully. We are soldiers, tools of war. I will go where I'm assigned even if it means you won't be there. Don't expect me to come back alive because if you do then I'm sorry to disappoint you but the chances are that I won't, at least not for a while." Ranulf was thankful that his face was away from Kyza. He wouldn't have been able to look him in the eyes and say that considering that his own were closed to stop the tears from pouring out.

Ranulf, thought that this would be the easiest way to break it to him. He would be cold to him and pretend he didn't care no matter how much it would hurt him on the inside. He was a soldier, a tool for Gallia to use whenever it needed him. Emotions played no part in the duty of a soldier, and they wouldn't stop Ranulf from doing what was right for the country. And there was still something he had to do before he could allow himself to leave Gallia.

"I have three days before I am deployed into Begnion. I want to spend them with you and only you Kyza."

"Naturally," Kyza whispered before pulling Ranulf against him.

"Then we have to go pay a visit to my father. I need to thank him for all that he's done," he said walking out of Kyza's grip with no resistance.

"Of course," Kyza said walking behind Ranulf and closing the door behind him.

The two walked down the hallway of the barracks side-by-side attracting a bit of attention since they were facing the suspicions of being gay at the moment which is an unwritten taboo in Gallia. The two didn't feel like dealing with anything and since Ranulf was of higher rank, Kyza would be the one to face everyone else picking on him since Ranulf wouldn't even be there much longer.

They exited the barracks then promptly transformed and ran through Gallia's thick forests. The two animals swerved through trees and crossed each other's paths multiple times usually ending up in one of them jumping over the other. It was a game they had played since they were kids. Kyza was in his late-thirties, in beorc years he was almost fourteen and Ranulf had just turned forty-three a month ago, the equivalent of a fifteen year old.

The pair reached Ranulf's former home in only an hour as opposed to the four and a half it takes when they walked their in human form the last time. They only stopped once to mark the tree with another scratch which already sported a few identical marks that represented the years it had been since Kyza found Ranulf there half-dead.

"It feels like it was yesterday," Kyza stated solemnly after reverting.

"It does, doesn't it? Man have we changed a lot," Ranulf mused rubbing the back of his head. "Am I really becoming a Captain in the Gallian army?"

"Don't remind me, I've yet to have any successes in my career. You should be grateful that you are, _Captain_ Ranulf."

Ranulf's ears perked up at his new title. "That does have a nice ring to it, call me Captain again."

Kyza leaned over Ranulf's small frame and whispered into his ear seductively, "_Captain_ Ranulf," he then quickly backed away and transformed, scurrying off in the direction.

Ranulf quickly transformed and clawed at the tree with his right paw making a mark next to the four that were already there then chased after the running tiger. They arrived in only another five minutes and stopped in front of his house.

"They probably won't even recognize you," Kyza muttered before starting the dramatic walk towards Ranulf's former house.

"Probably not. Well mother might but I definitely know that he won't. He probably doesn't even acknowledge my existence anymore. Let's see here, I ran away, I transformed illegally multiple times, and I'm gay. He hates me I already know but I still have to thank him for the things he has done even if they were done the wrong way."

"Naturally," Kyza said taking Ranulf's hand and pulling him in front of Kyza. "He still hates me more though," he smiled.

"I'm beginning to think otherwise. Anyway, here goes." Ranulf knocked three times, but there wasn't an answer. He sighed then transformed and stuck the nail of his claw into the door and picked it easily. He reverted afterwards. "Breaking into my own house…I can't believe it."

"Maybe they aren't home. Your mom was always good about answering the door," Kyza said to himself.

"She was also good at writing back to me when I sent her letter but I never got a single reply, then again the situation may have worsened since I left," Ranulf said stepping into the house and taking a seat in the kitchen. "They haven't changed anything about this place." He got up suddenly and walked up the stairs leaving Kyza downstairs.

He turned at the stairs and walked into his room to find that the entire room was exactly as he left it. A look a surprise came across his face when he felt a soft hand press on his shoulder behind him. "Welcome home," said a female voice. He immediately turned around and hugged the woman.

"It's so good to be home, mother." He hugged her tighter then let go to look at her. "You look older," he said half-laughing.

"I can still put you over my knee and beat your butt. Anyway, you don't look like any son of mine, Ranulf. Have they been feeding you?" she jabbed a finger at his small waistline then began touching the muscles on his arms. "I remember a lanky son with no amount of physical power leaving and now you bring me this? I envy you."

"Where's father?"

"Why?"

Ranulf walked past her and walked down the stairs. "Nevermind, let's talk for a while downstairs. Kyza's there too."

"Oh good, now I can beat him for not even telling his parents he was joining the army."

"I already took care of that, trust me."

"I don't trust anything that involves you and him. Especially since you're older now. And what happened to your 'precious' hair." She said ruffling the shortened hair.

"He cut it off himself," Kyza yelled from the base of the stairs.

Ranulf's mother slid down the handrailing of the staircase to the base then gave Kyza a small hug. "You're taller than Ranulf is. How did that happen? I was positive that Ranulf would be the taller one."

"You thought wrong then," Kyza said wrapping his long arms around Ranulf's mother. "So why haven't you been writing back to _Captain_ Ranulf anyway," he smirked towards Ranulf who looked up attentively at his rank.

His mother laughed quite loudly. "My little Ranulf? A captain? You're so funny Kyza!" she laughed even more.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Ranulf asked defensively.

"You're barely in your forties. You're still a pup compared to me and your father who were both Corporals when we retired. There's no way in hell you have risen above both of us," she said.

Kyza giggled a bit then Ranulf began walking down the stairs. "Would you like to find out for yourself?" Kyza teased. "You'll find him stronger than you think, you may not have heard but this guy can rout an entire enemy vanguard by himself."

"I wasn't by myself, there were four others with me, but essentially I was in charge so I guess it was on my own."

His mother almost choked from laughing so hard. "My baby Ranulf is not my baby Ranulf anymore it seems. Wait until your father gets home, he'll be thrilled I'm sure."

"I seriously doubt that," Ranulf commented. "My "affliction" hasn't gone away," he gestured on the second word.

"Then get out of my house," a voice boomed from behind the door before it suddenly opened violently. It crashed against the wall next to it with a whacking sound.

"Trying to bring the house down old man?" Ranulf sneered.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone?!" he roared and reached out to grab Ranulf's shirt. Kyza instinctively moved to protect the older boy but Ranulf stayed him by throwing his own arm in front of the slate-haired tiger.

Ranulf smirked slightly before taking hold of his father's wrist. "Release me. I came here for a reason and I can't do it with you holding onto me like this. Let me go before I make you." He applied a small amount of force as a warning.

"You come into my home and make threats Ranulf? Do you think you're a man now that you've gone through military training?! And I can tell that he's not much of a man," he glanced over at Kyza who was standing obediently behind Ranulf. "I can tell by looking at him that he won't lift a finger unless you tell him he can. Tell me tiger, do you stop breathing when he asks you too?!" Ranulf's maniac of a father laughed hysterically before turning his attention back to his son. "You kids think that you're so good. When it comes down to it all you're just a bunch of spoiled brats with no power at all. Especially you, Ranulf."

Ranulf simply laughed. "It's the things like that that keep me going, father. Now release me."

His father turned Ranulf and pressed him onto a wall. Kyza immediately shot up and thrust his fist in the middle of Ranulf's father's spine. "We are not just children anymore. We are trained soldiers. I will not stand here and allow you to harm my Captain even if you are his so-called father," Kyza said solemnly.

Ranulf's father dropped his son and staggered back both hands flew to his back and he groaned in pain while pacing around the room trying to relieve the pain. "You son of a bitch!!" He eventually stopped and the pain slowly dispersed.

Ranulf who landed on his feet looked over at Kyza. "I thought I told you to stay put. Oh well, I guess it was either injure his spine or break his wrist so it didn't really matter."

"I couldn't let him say anything else. I was already restraining myself when he started that speech," Kyza said barely above a whisper. He looked at his mother who was simply sitting on the stairs watching the drama unfold. "Is that…popcorn I smell?" Kyza sniffed the air then ran into the kitchen. Ranulf's mother quickly following him.

"I warned you this could happen father, you should've listened to me for once. See, father, I don't think I'm stronger than you, I don't think I'm any better than you. I know for a fact that I'm stronger and better than you. And honestly, I have you to thank for it. Sure you hate me, I hate you, but it made me stronger in the end and this is all I came here for. This will be the last time I speak to you as a member of your family. The next time you try to bring harm to either me or Kyza." Ranulf put his hands in his pockets and stood in front of his father looking him straight into mismatched eyes. "I will kill you myself, I promise you."

His father scoffed, "You little shit. You think you're better than me?! Prove it."

"I already have." Ranulf said turning his head and walking into the kitchen where Kyza and his mother were snacking on a bowl of popcorn. Ranulf stopped when he heard a roar behind him.

"Let's take this outside if you want to escalate it to this. I would hate to get your blood all over the walls." His father growled in approval.

It was another ten minutes before the bout actually took place. Kyza mentioned something about making a bunch of popcorn and getting some chairs along with a few drinks. His mother had approved and decided to make more than enough for just the two of them.

"Try not to kill each other!!" His mother yelled to the two of them.

Kyza sat next to her reaching over to get some popcorn. He tossed it into his mouth. "Why aren't you worried about any of this?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I am, but your son is fighting your husband. Doesn't that tear you up inside even a little?"

"Of course not. I already knew this day would come once Ranulf left. And besides they're both men it's supposed to be like this. Just go with the script and everything will be fine."

"What script?!" Kyza asked.

"Kyza are you drunk again?!" his mother rapped on his head once lightly before laughing, Kyza slowly began laughing too. The suddenly stopped when he heard a roar. "That would be the idiot transforming."

"Father!! I have two rules that we must follow." Ranulf said putting his hands in his pockets. "The first is that under no circumstances is this fight brought anywhere near Kyza or mother. And the second is that I am not permitted to transform." Ranulf smiled, feeling confident in his victory.

"Why would he give himself such a handicap? Surely he doesn't believe he can win without transforming."

"Are you kidding? Ranulf is plenty strong without transforming. While transformed he has a one-hundred percent chance of winning so at least this way your husband has at least a small fraction of victory." Kyza explained taking a sip of his lemonade. "Not to mention Ranulf has already thought up a dozen strategies for this situation."

"Ranulf really has grown hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has," Kyza said looking at Ranulf.

"How big is he?!" His mother asked getting a little too excited.

Kyza spluttered out his lemonade catching the reference. "You did not just ask me how big your son is!!"

She laughed, "Of course not, but you don't expect me to think you two stayed virgins this whole time do you?!"

"Actually, for a second there, I thought you would," he spotted Ranulf out of the corner of his eye fall to the ground.

"You're not supposed to tell her that you idiot!!" he said rising to his feet. "Anyway back to this fight," he said brushing off the dirt that got on his shorts. Ranulf looked at his father in his animal form, a very light blue tiger, almost periwinkle, but a gentle color. He had black stripes across his back and a few markings on his face.

Ranulf braced himself for a charge that was sure to come. Anger was his father's main weak point right now and Ranulf planned to exploit it as much as possible. "Why aren't you moving? Does fear have you stuck in your place?" he taunted. It worked.

The tiger launched himself at Ranulf and raised a claw to rip at his son's stomach. Ranulf used his superior cat senses to gracefully side-step the claw as well as the follow-up made and jumped onto his father's back and then onto the ground behind him. "Tell me father, does your spine still hurt?"

He didn't need to look at his father's face to know it was distorted in pain as well as in anger. "This fight will be over in five minutes father," Ranulf said smugly.

"He's very conceited isn't he Kyza? I don't remember my Ranulf being like this."

"That is because your Ranulf is gone. He doesn't like being fucked with. Excuse my language but your husband had crossed the line the instant he started insulting me."

"Ranulf obviously wears the pants in your relationship," she said casually. "And do you not know our names yet or are you just referring to us like that out of respect?"

"I know them yes. Do I really never use them?"

"No, you don't."

"Hmmm," Kyza pondered. "I never noticed."

Ranulf's mother let out a held breath. "You're so hopeless." She laughed taking a sip of lemonade from her glass then tossing a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "This is boring!!" She called to the two fighters.

Ranulf was simply ducking and diving out of the way while his father kept charging at him. It was like Ranulf wasn't even trying in Kyza's eyes but he knew this was part of Ranulf's brilliance as a laguz tactician.

"And this will end it," Ranulf said to himself. He looked at his father who was charging at him again. Ranulf simply put his hands in his pockets as he waited for his father to get closer. Suddenly the tiger was yanked off of his paws and was hanging upside down in a tree from a rope. He reverted soon after. "Your curtain has closed father. Any final lines you need to get out," Ranulf smirked.

"Oh what a cowardly move Ranulf!!" his mother called to him getting out of her chair. "You couldn't fight him tooth and nail?"

"Despite all that he said in there and how much emotional stress he's put on me in the past I couldn't bring myself to hurt him this time. This will have to do for now."

"You're not better than me you coward. Your tricks aren't welcome here or in the Gallian arm-"

"Old man, shut up." Ranulf threw a punch into his cheek that knocked his father out then shrugged. "I guess I could hurt him. Does that prove my strength mother?"

"I suppose but how'd you manage to lay this so-called trap of yours. I don't recall you taking any rope out or setting it up for that matter."

"That's my secret to know mother. And now that I've proven my worth to him somewhat, or at least I think that I've proved my worth to him. We're gonna leave. I'm being stationed to the Begnion vanguard in three days and this was one of the things I had to make sure I did before leaving," he said walking over to Kyza and taking his hand.

"Oh, you're leaving so soon?! Why not stay the night?! Unless you have to be somewhere, of course."

"I still gotta go see my folks too," Kyza said still sitting in his chair. He squeezed Ranulf's hand lightly then stood up. "Even if I didn't have to do that I don't trust the hanging tiger over there while I'm sleeping and neither does Ranulf."

"Eat here and sleep there?" Ranulf's mother asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Kyza and Ranulf said simultaneously.

* * *

If anyone can tell me how this relates to 'Empty' please tell me.


	17. Blossom

**Title**: Under the Cherry Tree  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Blossom  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Ike  
**Warning(s)**: Cuteness

**A/N**: Two updates in one day?! This scene really annoyed me, or rather my **FREAKING LAPTOP THAT SHUT DOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF ME WRITING IT AND I DIDN'T SAVE IT!!!** I was so pissed but I was in such a mood to write I managed to rewrite it and keep most of it the same. I hope you like it. And yes I know that it's short.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and shining ever brilliantly. A wafting breeze that was refreshing and swayed the grass. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky giving the sun full authority of it's domain. The sound of rustling leaves could be heard from just about anywhere. It only took a small gust of wind to send a wave of spectacularly colored cherry blossoms floating through the air.

At the end of their trajectory were two men. Warriors. Both were sitting under a cherry tree. The taller of which was leaning on the trunk while the shorter leaned on him. The shorter warrior sported a bright blue colored hair in a spiked style. The little body contained a small mass of muscle on his arms and it could be seen on his chest and stomach through the plain white shirt he was wearing. His taller counterpart had a mop of blue hair on his head and was much more muscular than the man leaning on him.

When the blossoms ghosting over both of their frames the shorter warrior's mouth curved into a small smile and he pressed himself against the strong chest of the man behind him. "Ike, I really love moments like these," he said closing his eyes. He brought his tail out from behind him and laid it across his stomach. He then opened them and looked at the mess of fallen blossoms on his legs then shook them off.

Ike had resisted the urge to blush, instead he settled for a light smile and then put both arms over the neck of the man leaning on him and pulled him closer. "Why?" Ike asked.

"I don't need a reason. Just shut up and enjoy it while we have it," he said resting his arms across his stomach.

"Ranulf. You aren't being fair."

"I know," he turned his head up and brushed his lips against Ike's. "That's why I love them."


	18. Pure

**Title**: Midnight Snack  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Pure  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Friendship/Romance  
**Character/Pairing**: Ike/Ranulf  
**Warning(s)**: Language

**A/N**: Okay so I have a very erratic schedule now. Oh and Happy New Year. And to clear any questions this will be the somewhat modern day.

* * *

"This is unexpected," Ranulf muttered from the couch. He flicked through channels on the TV screen in front of him. He laid back down with his hands folded behind his head on a pillow when he settled on something. A sitcom of some sort. Ike stood a few feet behind him in the kitchen going through their fridge.

"What is?" he asked pulling out the milk, turning and closing the door with his foot.

"Hmm, oh it's nothing," Ranulf said sitting up. "Whatcha makin'?" he asked flashing Ike a smile.

"Something you can't have," Ike replied with the scowl he always has on instantly turning off Ranulf's smile.

"Just because I'm lactose intolerant doesn't mean I can't have it," he said coyly.

"Do you listen to yourself talk Ranulf? Lactose intolerant," he held the milk up to the blue-haired menace. "The last time I checked milk has lactosey stuff in it," he put the milk down with a thud and took a bowl out of the cabinet above the counter and the cereal below it along with a spoon to the right of when he was standing.

"Fine," he pouted. He turned with a huff and crossed his arms. He stuck his lip out and furrowed his brow.

"You're such a little kid. I find it very hard to believe you're actually older than me."

"Now I feel old..." he said dismally."Your words are so full of invective. I'm going to go kill myself."

"You don't even know what invective means," Ike said not bothering to look up from his task of making a bowl of cereal.

"That was the TV you moron," Ranulf said from the couch. He was clutching a pillow to his chest and he lay curled in a ball. "I'm cold..." he chattered his teeth.

"Well, it is the middle of winter, and it doesn't help that it's the middle of the night," Ike said casually. He walked over to the couch and sat at the end of Ranulf's legs. The bowl of cereal was resting in his lap as he brought spoonful after spoonful of the Apple Jacks to his mouth.

"I want some," Ranulf muttered.

"You can't," Ike replied.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't want. You want a lot of things but I don't give them to you."

Ike scoffed loudly, "Like what?"

"Well," he sat up and put a finger to his chin. "Remember last week when-"

"Okay never mind I see your point."

Ranulf ignored him, "you were drunk off your ass and wanted me to do that thing with you in your bed and I said I was too tired and you insisted on it but I still said no?"

Ike looked into the bowl defeated. "I see your point..."

"I know." Ranulf smiled. "Now fetch me a blanket before I kick you off this couch."

"Was there a please in that sentence?"

"Get the fucking blanket," he hissed.

"Say fucking please," Ike hissed back.

"My virgin ears Ike."

"Along with your virgin ass, virgin mouth, your entire body is a virgin isn't it? Aren't you just the purest of souls?" he teased.

Ranulf turned his eyes away from Ike. "I'm not going to say I'm waiting for the right person because I've met him. He's the stupidest blockhead I've ever met and only thinks with his head. He doesn't admit that he likes my antics because of the constant "piss off" vibe that he throws out. He's also incredibly naive and oblivious to a lot of things and isn't aware of his sexuality but then there's his seriousness and determination, his ability to turn any situation completely around. Not to mention he's fucking hot as hell."

Ike closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "That sounds like someone I know..." he muttered.

"Who knows? You probably do know him."

A silence ensued for a few minutes before Ike let out a victorious scream. "I know who it is!!" he said excitedly. "Wanna know who you like?!"

"Ike you're scaring me. This is far too out of character for you. Sit down before you end up hurting me or breaking something. And where the fuck is my blanket?!"

"In the closet?" he said after calming down.

"I wanted to know where the blanket was not your sexuality." Ranulf did a nervous laugh, "I know who I like, well not really like I would more say its pure love. Like my soul apparently," he breathed the last part.

Ike punched Ranulf in the arm. "What are you trying to say Ranulf? That I'm gay like you?"

"It's only us in the room Ike. Besides that thing last week when you were drunk off your ass gave it all away." Ike was about to talk but Ranulf silenced him. "And now," Ranulf brought his face closer to Ike's. "I'm not afraid." His mouth was an inch away from Ike's. "To kick you off of this couch until you get me a blanket," Ranulf shoved Ike off the couch and a loud crash could be heard.

"Well, fuck you very much," Ike said before picking himself up off the floor to get Ranulf his blanket.

Ike was well rewarded with the rest of the night tainting Ranulf's pure soul.


	19. Control

**Title**: Life Under Him  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Prompt**: Control  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Character/Pairing**: Skrimir/Ranulf  
**Warning(s)**: No warnings 3

**A/N: **I really wanna thank **Herr Wozzeck** for his amazing ability to motivate me to write and his constant encouragement to continue. Also I wanna thank **LittleLinor** for sticking with me for so long and putting up with me despite my constant nagging and stuff. Both of you inspire me to greater heights with each critism good and bad.

* * *

Ranulf was ready to rip his hair out. Skrimir had given him the most trouble since...well anything. He couldn't stand the decisions the lion would make sometimes but Skrimir always had a way of making it up to Ranulf someway or another regardless if Ranulf wanted it or not. The cat couldn't bring himself to hate his commander though, quite the opposite in fact. He loved Skrimir. However, he would never admit it to Skrimir even though Ranulf was pretty sure his commanding officer already knew from the very rare nights when they were able to have sex.

Skrimir would never admit he loved Ranulf either for such a thing is seen as a weakness to him. Love was something he could do without while they were at war, last thing he needed was for someone to worry about him or vice-versa. Ranulf would often have sleepless nights for the few days after they had sex. He sighed and laid his head in his arms on the conference table. "I hate this," he groaned elongating the entire statement.

Skrimir entered the room and glanced at Ranulf who hadn't noticed he had entered. He sighed inwardly and then approached the blue-haired menace massaging his shoulders. "Tired?" he asked.

"Oh not you," he moaned. "Go away Skrimir."

"Tell me what's wrong." Skrimir prodded. His hands still worked Ranulf's shoulders and they must have been doing the right thing because Ranulf's face, for an instant, changed to one of euphoria.

"You're what's wrong," he said solemnly before moaning in approval of the spot Skrimir hit. "Skrimir stop. I'm in no mood."

The lion continued working his shoulders anyway and bent down to suck on Ranulf's neck who promptly jerked away and struck Skrimir in the face. Skrimir recovered and held his hand to where he was struck he then crossed his arms. "Well this is a first. Since when have you never wanted this before?"

"I usually do want it but sometimes I don't and you continue anyway. It…makes me feel inadequate with myself. If I say stop then stop Skrimir. Don't keep going."

Skrimir was taken aback by the show of confidence. "I suppose that makes sense. Whatever, when you say stop I'll listen."

"Good," he said sitting down. "I'll see you later tonight then, now get out."


	20. Ribbon

**Title**: Grassland Paranoia  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Prompt**: Ribbon  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Character/Pairing: **Ike/Ranulf  
**Warning(s)**: Sexual activity. Actually...yeah just sexual activity.

**A/N: **Kso I'm back in school now and off my winter break. I hate school. This is my first actual full-blown sex scene (the one in Scene 10 doesn't count) so go easy on me. My New Year's Resolution by the way is to finish all 50 Scenes.

* * *

It was taunting him. Flying back and forth in the small breeze. Ranulf looked at it from behind watching and ready. Ready to pounce. Ranulf was transformed and leaning back on his haunches. The wind picked up just a bit sending it flapping in the breeze once again. The long green tip daring him to attack. As soon as he was ready it began to move away from him.

Ike sighed to himself. He had a feeling today was going to be rather unorthodox. It felt like someone's eyes had been on him since he left that morning. However, he looked back every few seconds and saw no one in sight. It was driving him crazy. He kept a light blade in his left hand just incase when his paranoia became too intense. It would be enough to defend himself from just about everyone and anyone except maybe Soren. He abruptly stopped in his walk and turned around. Nothing again.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. "Who the fuck is following me?!" He heard nothing. A rustle of leaves turned him in another direction and he followed the sound.

Ranulf managed to climb up a tree before Ike turned around. That headband on his forehead was still taunting him, flapping back and forth as usual. He growled to himself quietly and stood on the edge of the branch he perched himself on.

He switched the blade from his left hand to his right and clutched it tightly. Ranulf jumped from his position and swiped at the ribbon tied to Ike's head. His claws met the cold iron of Ike's blade. "Not this again..." Ike murmured.

Ranulf came at him again aiming for the ribbon. Ike sidestepped. His headband came with him making Ranulf miss. The swordsman knew exactly what Ranulf wanted and he was contemplating whether or not he should just give it to him. He held his blade ready when he saw Ranulf lean back. "Let's just get this over with," he reached up to his forehead and tore his headband off. He tossed it towards the cat who promptly took it in his paws and began playing with it. "You're such a little kid." Ike laughed. He walked over to the very occupied kitty, squatted and scratched between Ranulf's ears. Ranulf then suddenly transformed and tackled Ike to the ground. His momentum ensured that Ike would go down and he quickly straddled the surprised mercenary commander.

"Gotcha," Ranulf smiled.

Ike struggled for a moment. "I guess you did." He tried to raise his upper body from below Ranulf but couldn't exactly move since Ranulf had effectively pinned him to the ground. "Are you just going to sit there all day?"

Ranulf scoffed. "Nah," he took the ribbon from the ground beside him and held it in front of Ike. "I think you know what to do."

Ike sighed and closed his eyes the lifted his head. Ranulf reached around and tied the ribbon around his forehead. The last thing Ike saw before it was pulled over his eyes was Ranulf smirking at him. He felt Ranulf's hands travel up his muscled stomach. The swordsman began to squirm under Ranulf when the cat began sucking lightly on his neck.

Ranulf drew circles on Ike's stomach with his thumbs tracing the familiar lines that he knew like the back of his hand. He touched the abs he had come to love touching and the very same that Ike loves having touched. Ranulf brought his mouth to Ike's and pressed their lips together. Ranulf didn't waste anytime exploring Ike's mouth with his tongue. He could feel Ike's erection pressing against his butt as he rubbed on it eliciting many silent moans from Ike.

The cat soon began to remove the swordsman's clothing the first of which being the shirt. He placed both palms on either side of Ike's head and began to rock his hips back and forth sending wave after wave of pleasure sparking through the man under him.

"Ranulf…" Ike panted. "If you…don't stop I'm…gonna," he moaned loudly. Ranulf giggled to himself then stopped moving his hips before Ike came. The blue-haired menace then took his own shirt off and worked on getting Ike's pants off.

"We're in the middle of a field," Ike said putting his hand on Ranulf's. "We could be caught."

"We could have sex. Now shut up, you're killing the moment," Ranulf countered shrugging Ike's hand off and undoing Ike's pants. He did so in record time and pulled the garments off. Ranulf removed his own clothes guiding Ike's hand to his cock which he promptly began stroking. Ike kept a steady rhythm but was soon halted when Ranulf began rocking his hips against Ike's erection beneath him.

Ike began to pant uncontrollably eliciting an erotic moan every so often. Ranulf then lifted himself momentarily and placed himself at Ike's entrance. "You ready?" he taunted and smirked but Ike couldn't see him.

"Yeah," Ike managed to say.

Ranulf pressed the tip of his cock to Ike's entrance then proceeded to go in halfway. He stopped when Ike grunted and almost didn't hear it because Ranulf was growling at the heat and tightness. "I'm fine," Ike said panting. Ranulf didn't skip a beat as he pushed himself in to the hilt.

Ranulf enclosed his hand around Ike's member and slowly began pumping it to distract him. It worked because soon Ike was moving his hips back and forth. Ranulf took the hint and placed his other hand on Ike's hip to steady himself then pulled back and slammed into him earning a loud moan from both of them. "You feel…so good Ike." Ranulf pulled out all the way then back in.

Ike cried out in euphoria. "That's it…Ranulf do it again."

"As you wish," he pulled out and hit the swordsman's prostate again and again and again. He developed a rhythm and was off-beat with his strokes on Ike's member that was still pulsing his hand. Ranulf then began to feel that familiar feeling in his stomach. The heat in his stomach began to form and the pressure in his cock continued to rise. Ranulf could tell Ike was about to come to and wasn't about to be outdone by his partner. Ranulf held his climax as long as he could; trying to delay every thrust as long as he could which in turn made it better for both of them.

Ike moaned again, "Ranulf I'm gonna…" then he came. The substance burst out of his cock and onto his stomach the seed covering it in a milky white coating. Ranulf followed soon after when Ike's walls tightened around his shaft. Ranulf roared to the sky as he did, feeling victorious in their mating session. Ranulf filled Ike completely and left his rear dripping with the sticky cum. "Ranulf…" Ike said softly pulling the cat to him as best he could with his hand band still over his eyes.

Ranulf dropped to the grass with Ike and removed the head band then peered into Ike's eyes. He kissed the swordsman softly. "That was quite possibly the best sex we've ever had."


	21. Leaves

**Title**: Kinds of Embarassment  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Leaves  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Drama/Humor  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Skrimir  
**Warning(s)**: Language

**A/N**: I have new motivation :insert heart here: Another AU fic. It's pretty silly.

* * *

"The falling leaves on a cloudy autumn day."

"The trees let go of their burden."

"Of making nature look wonderfully as they sway."

"As the leaves fall-fuck it I can't rhyme," Skrimir outbursted.

Ranulf simply laughed putting his hand to his mouth. "Come on we need to come up with a poem for our english class or we're gonna fail. Then I'm gonna blame you," he got up from his chair in the classroom and went to stand by the window.

"No the hell you're not," Skrimir said coming up behind him. "We'll come up with something eventually. Maybe we shouldn't do one about the seasons."

"The only other choice left was about...I don't even remember."

"Weather," Skrimir provided. "Maybe you should just write the poem and I recite it."

"But then it's no fun and that's not the assignment."

"It's not supposed to be fun!!" Skrimir nearly yelled which got the attention of almost everyone in the class.

Ranulf looked at Skrimir for a moment. "Did you just yell at me?" Ranulf crossed his arms and gave Skrimir a stern look. The class was now watching interestedly.

"Of course not." He could practically feel all the eyes that were on them.

"I think you did. You know the consequences for this right?" Ranulf said turning his back to Skrimir.

"Oh come on. I didn't mean to it's just this whole thing with the poem and the english project thing."

"Whatever Skrimir," he said dismisfully. "I'll do it fine but you have to make it up to me somehow." Ranulf then went back to his seat when he sensed the teacher coming over to scold them.

Skrimir groaned. "Fine whatever. What kind of sex do you want this time?"


	22. Hope

**Title**: False Alarms  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Hope  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Romance/Hurt&Comfort  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Kyza, Lethe  
**Warning(s)**: Shounen-ai but who cares about that right?

**A/N**: Two scenes in one day? I think I'm back to my old self.

* * *

It had been a week since Ranulf left Gallia to fight in Begnion as Captain of the vanguard. He sat at the meeting table and listened to his officers and their advice on what to do since he was still relatively new to all of this. "Captain, do we need to go over the importance of supplies and morale again?" one of his officers asked.

"No I think I got it," he replied. "Just make sure everyone is well fed and hoping that we're going to win right? It's not that hard." Ranulf said feeling confident in his abilities.

One of the other officers snickered, a woman. "You're just full of shit Captain. This is your first time at the front of a large-scale war and you think it's going to be easy. Not to mention your age. We're all at least what? Double of yours. Where do you get off calling all of this easy," she pounded her hands on the table.

"It will be easy." Ranulf restated. "Because of people like you. Well-respected officers who know what they're doing. I'm not saying it will be easy because I'm here but because of all of you. Believe it or not but you guys hold a bigger influence over this army than I ever could,"

The woman was ready to tear her bright orange hair out. "How dare you! Now that I've backed you into a corner you think those pretty words can save you? Fight me tooth and nail and we'll see who's better."

"No," Ranulf declined flatly. "We're supposed to be fighting Begnion not each other."

"Tch. Coward."

"I prefer it to be called resourceful. Something you're seriously lacking."

"Captain, we have a situation."

"What is it?!" she screamed to her suboordinate.

"Someone has infiltrated our camp."

"Who?" Lethe asked growling.

"It doesn't matter. Whoever it is knows we're here and if it's Begnion which I no doubt suspect it is we need to relocate ourselves as soon as possible. Tell the men to pack their things. Send a letter to the general explaining everything. I'll go catch the intruder myself."

"Hold it," Lethe said as Ranulf passed her. "I'm going too."

Ranulf smiled to himself. "I trust you all to make sure everything runs smoothly." He then transformed and bolted through the camp trying to identify any unfamiliar scent. Before he realized it Lethe was at his side transformed as well doing the same.

"I'm picking something up over here. It doesn't belong in our camp but it doesn't smell like a human. There's no metal."

"I don't-nevermind. Lethe go back and tell everyone it's a false alarm. I know exactly who that is. I don't know what he thinks he's doing here."

"Why?"

"That's an order." Ranulf countered. "I'll be back soon." He waited until Lethe had left him and then reverted. "What the hell do you think you're doing here Kyza!"

"I'm here to see you of course. Not to mention I got permission from his majesty after I told him how badly I needed to be near you."

"Go home Kyza. I'm not going to ask you anymore. I'm explicitly telling you to go home. The battlefield is far too dangerous of a place for me to risk your life."

"You get to risk your life and I don't? Besides, King Caineghis himself ordered me here. You don't have authority over his decisions the last time I checked."

Ranulf covered half of his face with his hand then shook his head. "If you're going to be here you follow my orders to the letter. If I say jump don't ask how high just do it. Got it?"

"I understand, _Captain_."

Ranulf shrugged. "I don't feel like it. I think when this is all done I'll just be a unit commander. I don't like issuing orders and that woman that I was with and sent back. She's a royal bitch but I understand where she's coming from. Where does someone like me get off giving experienced soldiers like her orders."

"Sorry for doing this but," Kyza punched Ranulf in the face sending him to the ground. "It doesn't matter what they think. You're the one in charge don't let them push you around. You might be a kid and you might be inexperienced but you didn't get your title of Captain for nothing. You deserve it, and I believe in you," he held his hand out for Ranulf to take it.

"Thanks..." Ranulf muttered before taking Kyza's hand and pulling himself up. He kissed the tiger soon after. "I really hope we win this war soon. That way I can spend more time with you." He kissed Kyza.

"Me too, _Captain_."


	23. Alone

**Title**: Go Away  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Prompt**: Alone  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Ike, Ranulf/Boyd  
**Warning(s)**: Language

**A/N**: This one is going to be rather humorous. Third scene written in school today. And I'm on a fanfic writing high.

* * *

Ranulf slammed Ike against the wall as he kissed him fiercely. He didn't waste anytime trying to get the younger male's clothes off. "Want you right now," Ranulf panted. He could tell Ike wanted him just as badly. Ranulf tore Ike's shirt off and began to mark him with his teeth claiming Ike as his own. Ranulf then reached down Ike's toned chest and stomach and played with the waistband of Ike's boxers before dipping inside of them pumping Ike's swollen member.

A knock sounded at the door. "Ike? Ike?!" Ike was ready to scream out to the person to leave them alone but Ranulf silenced him with a finger. "Ike?!!!" the person called. It was Soren. Both of them froze. When they heard nothing on the other side of the door they proceeding to having their sexual activities. Suddenly right as they continued a loud bang came from the door and a sharp wind blew through the room slicing through the wall opposite the door. Ranulf immediately opened the closet door to Ike's left and jumped inside soundlessly then closed the door. "Don't ignore me like that Ike. It's time for dinner so get dressed." He looked around the room and saw the mess he thought he had made. "Sorry about wrecking your room, but that's what you get for ignoring me.

Ike cleared his throat. "Yeah sure I'll be down soon."

"Don't make me come back up here. I've yet to find Ranulf," he said before leaving through where the door used to be. It now lay in three pieces on the floor.

"Sure..." Ike said quietly. He quickly dressed himself as Ranulf came bursting out of the closet. "Not now, maybe when we get some alone time.

"Who knows when that'll be...?" Ranulf mused. He then walked through the open door unsatisfied. Ranulf soon went downstairs to enjoy his dinner as well as everyone else.

He ate contentedly then went back to his room where he was greeted by a half-naked Boyd. "What the hell are you doing in my room? And where are your clothes?"

"This is my room the last time I checked. You're just borrowing it for your stay. And I'm allowed to change my clothes right unless that is illegal now."

"Why would you need to change your clothes? There was no battle today and as far as I know you haven't done any training today either."

"Okay so I'm not changing. I just thought my body would be enough to seduce you into sleeping with me. Happy?" Boyd then approached the laguz and pushed him against the door.

"Can't you just yanno? Exit the room? I have Ike coming in soon and he won't appreciate you trying to sex up his boyfriend."

"That would be the course of action if I were sober. Seeing as I'm not at the moment I'm gonna continue. And you're going to like it." Boyd pressed his lips to Ranulf and surprisingly Ranulf kissed back. Only to see if he were actually drunk and he could taste a small amount of alcohol from Boyd's tongue so he probed into the cavern even more and discerned that he may have been tipsy but not drunk.

Ranulf then kneed Boyd in the stomach which sent the warrior staggering back. "You aren't drunk."

"So?"

"Get out before I rip your nuts off and feed them to you," Ranulf said crossing his arms.

"You're hard," Boyd noticed looking at Ranulf's mid-section.

"It's natural and it's not because of you anyway. Before dinner me and Ike were about do some stuff but were interrupted. I've had this since then. Now get out." Ranulf opened the door. Boyd still half-naked grabbed his shirt off the bed slung it over his shoulder and reluctantly left the room.

"How'd it go?" Ike asked from down the hall.

"He's all yours," Boyd said.

"You can get in on this is you want," Ike said. "I don't mind you being in the mix with this."

"Nah, maybe next time. Besides, I only want him, no offense."

"None taken."

"Enjoy your time alone with him while you can. Tomorrow I hear Titania has a job for us."

"Speaking of Titania…have you?"

"No and I don't plan to anytime soon."

"I see. Well if you want Ranulf you can have him anytime as long as I get to watch."

"I can hear you in here!!" Ranulf called from inside the room. "If he wants a threesome he better come in here and get it now while I'm in the wrong state of mind."


	24. Viridian

**Title**: Pieces of Winter  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Viridian  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf, Aran, Laura, Micaiah, Sothe  
**Warning(s)**: No warnings.

**A/N**: I know. It's been a month since my writing spree. And I'm really starting to like Laura. I don't know why.

* * *

"Aran what are you doing?" Laura asked looking up from the book she was reading.

He grunted and looked at the priestess. "Trying to fix my armor. That last battle nearly scrapped it." He said inspecting his black armor. He sat cross-legged with his elbow on his leg and his hand holding his head up.

"That's what you get for rushing into battle like that. Who in their right mind would attack Ike when Ranulf is standing right next to him?" she asked rhetorically and then put her palms up defensively when Aran gave her a nasty glare. "Nevermind...You aren't going to get it done by just sitting there looking at it you know," she chided getting up from her chair. "Want me to go get you some help? You look stumped."

"No I think I can handle it, but you wouldn't happen to know of anyone who has a Hammerne Staff would you?"

"That would mean I'm getting you help and you said you didn't want any," she taunted then smiled.

Aran grunted again. "Fine get me some help," he said finally giving in.

Laura giggled to herself before leaving the room and coming back with a staff in her hand in just a few moments and then coughed three times. "Here's the Hammerne staff you wanted," she kneeled in front of the armor and focused her energies into the staff. It glowed a dark viridian, the same color the armor was slowly starting to change into and Aran's favorite.

"Are you getting sick?" he asked in reference to her coughing

"No," she said looking him in the eyes.

The soldier then continued to watch quietly in awe. He had always found it fascinating to watch Laura use a staff. The way her hair would slowly drift back and forth and her robes would flow elegantly. Aran caught himself smiling at her then went back to his usual look of apathy before Laura noticed. He watched the metal of the armor warp and twist into a different shape that it was in. The color was slowly being renewed and cleaned. Dents and missing pieces were being filled or replaced. Scratches were filled in with color. Missing and damage straps and buckles were replaced with new ones.

"That is some talent you have there," someone said from the door. "So this is what the brave soldier who attacked Ike looks like outside of battle. Along with the priestess who would never leave his side.

"What are you doing here sub-human?" Aran grunted putting himself in front of Laura outstretching an arm to protect her.

"Aran! How dare you use that vile word," she said jumping from the protective arm of the warrior in front of her. "He might be the enemy but at least treat him with respect."

Aran grunted and stood there baffled.

"What are you doing here Ranulf?" Laura asked.

"Oh just some information gathering. You two seem to be rather close with Lady Micaiah and I want answers. Daein has nothing to do with this war. Why are you getting involved?" he asked casually inspecting his nails

"That isn't information that we have," Laura stated quickly. "Even if we did that isn't something we can disclose to you." She spotted a flash of green behind the blue-haired laguz. "You should leave if you value your life."

Aran took his spot in front of Laura again protecting her just in case the laguz had taken that as a threat from the two of them.

"I'm not worried. Little Sothe if you're there you don't make a very good assassin."

"He isn't an assassin. Maybe that's why," Micaiah said coming down the corridor at a leisurely pace. "Don't jump out the window. I have Leonardo and Edward stationed out there and don't hurt Laura or Aran either because then I won't be able to use you as a hostage anymore," she said. The light priestess was now standing in front of the cat.

"You read my every move perfectly. But did you anticipate this?" Ranulf lashed out with his arm and grabbed Micaiah's wrist twisting her in his grip so he was now behind her with his arm covering her neck. "You can either let me out or tell me what the hell Daein is doing in this war. Or I can snap your neck and be done with this nonsense here and now."

Micaiah didn't flinch. "We aren't here because we want to be. And you just made a huge mistake by doing that Sir Ranulf." She nodded at Laura who took a Sleep Staff passed to her by Aran who had been keeping it under his armor and quickly focused her energies into it and sent the sleep waves at Ranulf who promptly drifted into sleep.

"All according to plan." Micaiah said to them. "Good job you two."

"Of course Micaiah. I did doubt you for a second because of the recent trouble you had been having, but after I left to get the Hammerne Staff and saw the window open I let Aran know what was going on and that you were actually right 100%."

"What did he want?" Sothe asked coming out of hiding. His role was a distraction to Ranulf so he wouldn't sense Micaiah. Apparently it worked. Micaiah's brilliant mind and strategic planning along with her prophecies had been failing lately but now they seemed to be back in action.

"He won't be asleep forever. We need to restrain him before he wakes up and then I'll tell you," Laura said.

Aran looked to Sothe. "This is the part where we leave, Sothe" he said pulling the Rogue by the arm despite his protests.

"What do you want to talk about Laura?"

"I believe you already know," she said softly.

"About why we're fighting correct? You know it's something I can't tell you Laura. Not yet at least," she said remorsefully.

"I understand Micaiah. You'll tell me when the time is right."

"And to think if I feigned sleeping I would get to hear the juicy bits," Ranulf said from the floor. "Your staff doesn't have any effects on me. I thought you figured this out in the battle." He transformed and then scurried out down the wall and then through a window.

Micaiah wasn't bluffing. Leonardo and Edward were stationed outside of the window he jumped out of and both were ready for him but they couldn't keep up with someone of Ranulf's speed and he managed to just scamper right past them before Edward could even make an attempt at hitting him. Leonardo had managed to notch an arrow but at that point Ranulf was already too far out of reach.


	25. Gasp

**Title**: Home  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Gasp  
**Category**:Fire Emblem  
**Genre**: Friendship  
**Character/Pairing**: Ranulf/Ike  
**Warning(s)**: First time writing first person, bear with me. And I made a sickly Ranulf.

A/N: I just realized I never did any of the scenes in first person. Here we go. Sorry for my ummm let's see if I can do the math properly...6 month absence?

* * *

'Today wouldn't be the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last,' I told myself after waking up. I woke up late for school yet again. Even if I set the alarm it doesn't seem to help any at all. If my first period teacher doesn't chew me out I already know Ike will. Ike is...someone very or rather extremely important to me probably the most. Enough about that musclehead though I need to get to school ASAP.

After dragging myself out of my bed I glided over to my closet. Yes, glided, I have that kind of effect. Ike tells me that anyway I don't really think so. He says I'm agile and move soundlessly. I don't pay him so much mind anymore when he tells me things like that. I dressed myself in a plaid green button-up shirt being sure to leave the last two bottom buttons undone. Why let eye-candy go to waste? And I polished it off with straight leg jeans to make my ass look bigger than it already is.

I went into my bathroom and styled my hair its usual spiky way that looks amazing. Ike tells me anyway, I really only do it for him. He has that effect on me as well as many others. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder holding onto the strap and then pushed the front door open with my other hand and then kicked the door shut behind me without looking back. I felt like a badass every time I do it. As I walked down the sidewalk a wave of nausea came over me and I doubled over from the sudden pain in my stomach.

I drew some attention from the people waiting for the city bus on the other side of the road but diffusion of reponsibility theory stopped them from coming over to help me. As I gasped for breath between gags I felt the acid in my stomach rise ever so slowly before vomiting the nasty substance out. I started breathing more heavily as my bag dropped to the ground with a loud thud. I threw up again before bringing myself to my feet.

I picked up my bag and dragged it on the sidewalk avoiding the vomit previously discharged and headed straight back home. I drearily opened the door and threw my bag inside with all my might. It collided with the back of the couch with a loud band and then I headed up the stairs into my room where I promptly crashed onto my bed. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I thought to ignore it because now I just felt terrible. I ignored it for a total of five minutes before curiosity got the best of me. I opened the text message alert on my home screen.

From Ike 3

where r u? i miss u wake up soon and get to school

I smiled at my phone although his terrible grammar never ceased to make me grimace. I sent my reply soon after.

To Ike 3

I'm apparently extra sick. I threw up twice on my way to school so I'm staying home. Don't feel obligated to ditch school to come and see me though.

I read the message over before pressing the send button and then put my phone on the table next to my bed and waited for his reply. The phone vibrated a few minutes later.

From Ike 3

sorry that took so long ms calill almost caught me ill be over in a few minutes okay

I sustained laughter and then sent another message.

To Ike 3

Try to stay out of trouble and I'll leave the door open for you.

After that I put my phone away and passed out on my bed. I don't even know what time it was when I woke back up but Ike wasn't here yet so I figured it had been maybe ten or fifteen minutes. Feeling a little better from that extra-short nap I felt courageous enough to eat something. I went into my kitchen. Yes, my kitchen. I live here alone. Long story short my parents trust me enough to live in a house on my own and pay for it because they're ultra mega rich. Parties every Saturday is basically what that means.

I prepared a bowl of cereal, Apple Jacks, to be specific. I love apple jacks they make me smile. After eating I felt a little rejuvinated but I was still not going to school to be safe. I went into my living room and reclined on my couch and turned the TV on. Right when I did I heard the front door open and something hard collide onto my stomach. "Stop throwing your shit on me Ike, I'm not healthy."

"You're supposed to be resting Ranulf," he said coming into the living room. I lifted my legs so he could sit on the other side of the couch and then put them back down over his lap. "So how are you feeling now?"

"A little better but I'm feeling nauseous. I don't think anything is coming back up," I muttered. I pulled my legs in close and then sat up. "I don't think we should be this close when I might be harboring a harmful virus in my body." I said laughing.

Ike shook his head, "You think I care? It'd give me a reason to spend the whole day with you. Not that I need one anyway." Good cover asshole.

I suddenly got up and ran into the bathroom slamming my hip on the door frame. I vomited into the toilet. Or at least I thought I did. I missed considerably.

"Are you alright?" Ike called from the couch.

"If I said yes would you believe me?" I yelled. I threw up again, this time in the toilet for sure. I sat on the floor miserably and gasping for air. I was dry-heathing now that the cereal I just ate was expelled. It became hard to catch my breath and I nearly passed out from the pain in my throat. I groaned loudly and then it sounded like a stampede was coming my way.

"Don't worry, I gotcha," Ike said propping me upright with his hands. I could see him flinch at the vomit on the tile and the smell. He flushed the toilet and set me against the closed door. I closed my eyes but opened them again when I felt a wet towel on my face. I assumed I looked terrible and he was cleaning up the vomit residue off my face.

"I feel like shit," I muffled through the towel.

"You look like it too, no offense." Ike I hate you shut up. If it didn't smell like my insides in here I would hit you so hard you wouldn't even remember who you were.

Using the door as a support I brought myself to my feet. Ike then took the liberty of sweeping me off my feet and carrying me bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" I stammered. I was too tired to struggle and this was just plain embarassing. He didn't look like he had a reason or anything to say at all for that matter. "Ike you're crazy, put me down." Ike did not comply. Now he was just irritating me. And I'm sickly to top it all off. Maybe he was just being a sweetheart but I can walk myself up to my own bed.

He continued to carry me anyway and I glared at him the whole time with my arms crossed. When he set me down on my bed I turned my back to him. I heard him bring a step-stool from the downstairs kitchen in for him to sit and watch me with his eagle eyes. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Make me not sickly, feel free to get me some painkillers although it'd be more for my throat than my stomach. That pain is gone." It vanished just as soon as I finished throwing up in my bathroom. Maybe I got rid of the anomaly? I hope so. Now my throat just ached because of the dry-heathing. That would only be temporary though.

"Where would those be?" Ike asked getting up from his makeshift chair.

"Nevermind, I feel great now."

"You still-" Ike started but I interrupted him.

"Yes I know, I still need to rest," I felt cool interrupting him but he just kinda smiled at me and did that usual grunt of his. "You're like my mother," I knew better than to compare the two, Ike was far more compassionate. He gave me a short look of disgust.

"I could just leave you know? After all I did skip school just for you," he said reminding me to ask him exactly how he left school.

"I just kinda bounced. Tibarn and Reyson created enough distraction between Ms. Calill and Mr. Caineghis for me to just slip between the both of them."

"As long as they don't come barging on my door again asking me to release you again." The last time this happened they actually thought I kidnapped him. The thought on its own was humorous to me. Ike picked up my phone and began navigating through it to my text messaging program from what I could gather cause he started typing things in. He flashed the screen at me.

Compose Message  
wuld now be a good time for me to ask u to be my bf

I took the phone away from him blushing and deleted his message posthaste. I then typed in my own and sent it to his phone.

To Ike 3  
No it wouldn't be.

He looked at his phone and looked like he just killed his dog. His phone vibrated again.

To Ike 3  
But what's stopping you?


End file.
